Goblins Above
by Lauralithia2
Summary: Sequel to Goblins; Leah and Jareth have never been happier living their lives with their children, Melina and Leo. But when a mysterious enemy threatens both Leah's family Above, and the couple's family Underground, they must fight to keep both their worlds, and their marriage, from crumbling. Jareth and Me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NOTE: If you have not read 'Goblins', I suggest you read that before starting this story. This is the sequel to it and things will make more sense if you read the first book! Thank you!

For everyone else: Hey everyone! By request, I have started this sequel. I hope you like it, I'm pretty excited about it, myself! ;)

Goblins Above

Chapter 1: Nightmares, and a meeting with High King Oberon

* * *

Water dripped somewhere nearby, echoing in the prisoner-less dungeons. Prisoner-less; save for one individual, curled up and shivering in the black stone prison. Aelhaeran was all alone and had been for the last four years; in the worst hell he had ever experienced in his very long, Fae life. The white haired man shuddered in his position on the floor as he relived the horrors he had caused through the eyes of his victims. He flinched when the sound of a door slamming open echoed down the stone hallway, and he scrambled into the corner, curling up once again. Footsteps announced the presence of a woman and two men. They came to a stop before his cell, and one of the men's muffled voice spoke from behind his helmet, "This is the one, Your Majesty."

"Open it." Commanded a woman's silky voice. Aelhaeran's head snapped up with wide eyes. They quickly shut again and he put his head back down at the two bright, green-glowing torch stones the men were holding. The torch stones were each a fist sized, rough pale green stone mounted on a short, spiraling black metal handle with a pointed end. One of the men moved to unlock and open the gate, and then stepped inside and stood clear for her. She entered into the tiny cell, lifting her skirt to aid her feet in deftly avoiding the filth. Once she reached him, she crouched down and placed her hand under his chin, lifting his face. His eyes squinted at her, and she gestured at the man behind her. Lifting his free hand, he waved it around the stone, and the light dimmed.

Aelhaeran slowly blinked his eyes until they were almost fully opened, and he peered at her in quizzical amazement. "Aerea?..." But then he frowned and said to himself. "No. You are not real, you are an illusion." He dismissed her and went to put his head back down, but she held his chin fast in her claw like hand, startling him. "Luckily for you, I'm quite real, brother." She said with a thin smile, and he stared at her in shock. "How-?" He began, but she cut him off and released his chin at the same time, coming smoothly to her feet. "I must go. But before I do, tell me who did this to you, and I swear I will make them pay." Aelhaeran seemed to not comprehend what it was she was saying at first. But then his mouth stretched into an enormous grin; and the madness in him shone clearly through his eyes. "You might need something to write with. I've a list."

* * *

Leah's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her and Jareth's enormous bed. Sweat gathered on her body like dew, and her fingers clenched the bed sheets shakily. It was still dark outside, and somewhere crickets were chirping peacefully. Leah looked around, reassuring herself of where she was, then sighed and rubbed her face slowly. What was wrong with her? She hadn't had a single nightmare since Aelhaeran had removed himself from her mind; and now, over the past few days, they were back to haunt her. Swallowing, she extricated herself carefully from Jareth's arm. She pulled the blanket up around him and he stirred a little. Stumbling to their master bathroom, she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

Leah studied her reflection. She had really blossomed here in the Underground. Whether by the food-Jareth had mentioned something about some of the fruit having healing properties-or by the influence of magic, she wasn't sure. But over the last few nightmare-filled nights, her eyes had become red from lack of sleep. She heard Jareth beginning to wake up, and she quickly went back to bed. His one blue eye and one brown eye looked at her in concern, but she quickly silenced them by climbing back into bed, and kissing his lips softly. Jareth relaxed and wrapped her up in his arms, placing a kiss on her brow, and soon his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

Leah stayed awake long after he fell asleep, her heart warmed and comforted by her loving husband's warm embrace. But an image-burned into her mind's eye, kept popping up in front of her. Leah closed her eyes to avoid it, but still unbidden it came. Her Aboveground family's home-her parent's home-was engulfed in flames. Firefighters were desperately trying to put it out, to no avail. She couldn't see anyone from her family, and it terrified her. Leah didn't know why, but she had an urgent feeling that Oberon might be able to help her. 'First thing in the morning,' She told herself, 'I'll ask Jareth if I can speak with Oberon.'

* * *

"Absolutely not." Jareth stated firmly the next morning, arms folded unrelentingly as he stood before their thrones. She had had to rein in his enthusiastic designs and keep him from going overboard in designing her throne. He wanted it jewel encrusted, to her incredulity. Finally he allowed her to do some sketches, and he was amused when she showed them to him. Leah's was exactly like his own, only with some delicate, tiny, scroll work weaved into the chair back, and fabric on the back of her chair that matched his. She wanted to keep the Goblin Kingdom spirit, while adding her own personal touch. They looked very nice together, she thought.

Leah came back to the present with a shake of her head. "I'll be fine! It's not like I haven't lived there most of my life!" He pursed his lips-a sign he was thinking rapidly-before continuing, "What about Melina and Leo?" Leah rose an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, speaking slowly. "What about them?" Jareth straightened his posture and continued on righteously, "How will they be able to handle your departure?" With his words, realization dawned on her. He was using their own children to guilt trip her into staying home! Leah stared at him for a moment and then smirked, "Oh, I think they can handle their Drama King father, _just fine_."

They took their conversation to their bedroom so she could pack, arguing along the way. Jareth indignant, and Leah frustrated. Leah sighed in exasperation for the thousandth time. Jareth-the ever fashionable Goblin King-was trying to convince her to take her more extravagant clothing to the Aboveground. "It's too much!" She exclaimed. "No one except royalty wears these kinds of things-and even then, only on special occasions! At what point, Jareth, am I going to be wearing that?" Jareth stopped, nearly shoulder deep in white satin, in the process of trying to shove a crystal covered ball gown into her suitcase. It was really his way of attempting to change her mind-though clearly with little success. He frowned at her, looking perturbed. "My Love, you _are_ royalty!" Jareth argued, "You should dress to match your status. I cannot allow you to dress in those drab clothes."

The Goblin Queen flushed angrily; she had been wearing those 'drab clothes' most of her life! Leah shook her head, holding up an elegant long sleeved sweater and dark blue jeans. "These are hardly drab!" Jareth eyed them, and Leah could see his determination beginning, very slightly, to crumble. "If I want to remain inconspicuous, than I need to dress like I used to." He sat down slowly on their bed, the dress forgotten. He gazed at her sadly. "I will miss you when you're gone." Jareth's voice was soft and filled with emotion.

Leah's throat constricted painfully and she swallowed, coming to stand between his opened legs. She took his hands gently in her own, and kissed them both lightly and tenderly. "You will know where I am, and you can drop by whenever you like-subtly though." She added as a precaution. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, cupping her face in his hand. "How you turn my world..." Leah smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips sweetly, firmly; a kiss to say, 'I will always be here'. Jareth soon pulled away, looking more at ease. "Very well. I concede your point," The King agreed. Leah smiled widely in gratitude; but then a twinkle entered his eyes and she felt a strong sense of foreboding. "However, I get to approve your clothing choices." Leah rolled her eyes and groaned.

* * *

About two hours later Leah stood in the throne room once more; wearing the 'drab clothing' Jareth had grudgingly approved. She wore the same dark grey long sleeved swoop-neck sweater, and the dark blue boot cut jeans. Instead of the usual ballet slippers and heels she had become accustomed, she wore brown low heeled boots that rose up to just below her knee. Leah put her hip length, golden brown hair into a side braid to keep it out of her way. After she had changed, Jareth didn't seem too grudging at the way her Aboveground clothing hugged her curves. She was just glad it hadn't occurred to him yet about the fact that there were other _men_ Aboveground. 'He'd never let me leave if it did!' She sighed.

Soon Jareth herded their children into the throne room, Matilda following. She would help take care of the children while Leah was away. The king and queen then explained why Leah was leaving, and why she was-according to Leo-'dressed like a man', and soon it was time to go. The goodbyes to her children were short and filled with lots of hugs and the kissing of foreheads. "Be good, and make sure to listen to your father and Matilda." She told them both. "Don't get into too much mischief." She told Leo. "Keep an eye on your brother." She said to Melina.

And then Leah took a deep breath and told them both firmly, "Now you two behave yourselves; if I have to come back here because someone," she looked pointedly at Leo, "Set the Bog on fire again;" Leo suddenly found his shoes very interesting and Leah turned to Melina, "Or because someone dressed up a goat and let it loose in the castle kitchens," Melina flushed and shifted from one foot to the other guiltily. "Then you'll both be grounded, with no magic-" The children looked up to argue the injustice of this consequence, and she rose her voice a little in the end. "-For a month." She gave them both an enormous hug before they could begin complaining about what she'd said, "I love you both very much." Leah took one last long look at her children and spoke to Jareth.

"I'm ready." The king nodded simply and came to stand beside her, picking up her suitcases. Jareth's lips were pressed into a thin line. He wasn't happy about this; but he knew there would be no convincing her to stay once she'd made up her mind to go. Leah threaded her arm through his, and like before when they had transported to Oberon's castle, the ground vibrated subtly-shaking a little dust from the ceiling-and the sound of distant humming like millions of bumble bees sounded. Everything became hazy around them, and Leah kept her eyes fixed on her children as long as she could; until they, too, became lost in the haze. The queen and king were there, and then they were not.

Leah felt Jareth's eyes on her, and the mother tried to keep her composure. She knew part of the haziness had nothing to do with the spell. It broke her heart to be leaving her family; but she had to be sure her family Aboveground was alright. This wasn't goodbye. She would see them again soon. Quickly and carefully she wiped her eyes with her free hand, trying not to let Jareth see. It was dark now; the gap between the Goblin Kingdom and Oberon's castle being bridged, and she could feel the subtle changes in the air. They landed in the transportation tower, and Jareth set down the bags. "Inform Lord Oberon that the Goblin King and Queen have arrived."

A guard bowed low and quickly left the room. Jareth looked sideways at Leah but didn't say anything. Not even a moment later, the guard returned with the high king himself. He looked at them quizzically and spoke, "A pleasure to see you again, Lord Jareth and Lady Leah of the Labyrinth. I understand that you have a question for me?" He extended his hand towards the door behind him, inviting them in. Oberon led them to a study filled with books, where they met Titania, his wife and queen.

The High Queen was quite beautiful. She had fiery red hair and sharp, calculating green eyes. Her skin was pale as the moon and equally as radiant. She wore rectangular glasses at the end of her pointed nose, held by a diamond string. She lowered them and set down the enormous-and probably ancient-book she had been reading. "A pleasure to meet you," she said after the introductions had been made. "So," Oberon began as they all took a seat. "What is it you need to ask me, Lady Leah?" His face was perfectly friendly and obliging, and Leah suddenly wondered if her question was really all that important. But then she thought of all the work she'd gone through just to get to where she was now, and her courage came back to her.

"I've been having a recurring dream-or nightmare, really." Leah began. "About my family in the Aboveground. My parents house is completely on fire and I can't seem to find them. The dream has been so vivid, that each time I forget that it isn't real." Oberon frowned, his eyebrows meeting together. Leah continued, "So I want to travel Aboveground to check on them and make sure they're alright." She finished. Titania looked to Oberon, who gazed back. There was a silent communication between them; and suddenly Oberon turned back and nodded seriously. "I see. And you want advice on how to go about it?" It was her turn to nod. "Yes."

"One way would be through the transportation tower-the way you came in-and we'd have to use a strong spell." Leah looked bewildered. "But how do you go about traveling between the worlds when dealing with wished away and runners?" Leah looked at her husband. Jareth smiled a little, "The only way I'm allowed into your world, is when someone is wished away. The goblins fetch the unwanted ones, and I give the wisher the choice to rescue, or to forget them."

Leah frowned. So the only way he could go was if he was summoned? This was turning out to be harder than she thought. Titania spoke up after the group had fallen silent, "Well, why don't we get you ready to go Above, while our kings search for a way to get you there." At Jareth's reassuring nod, Leah followed Titania out of the room.

Once the two women were in the hallway, Titania led Leah down the hall and a few minutes later they arrived in an extravagant garden. It had lushly cushioned chairs and beautiful white marble fountains. Women who looked like they were born from trees and rivers walked gracefully through the area. "We need to change your appearance. Any Fae in the Above who are an enemy to your husband, could recognize you and try to assassinate you or hold you hostage." Leah thought at first that Titania was joking; but when she saw the queen's face, it hit her like a ton of bricks that Titania was in fact deadly serious. Leah swallowed anxiously. "Then what do we do?" Titania's face lit up, "I'm _so_ glad you asked!" The young Goblin Queen was not so sure she liked the gleam in Titania's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts on the chapter? Let me know in a review! Aerea's name is pronounced: Aw-Ree-uh (Kind of like an Aria in Opera music).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations, and certainly not mine. ;)D

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two, my dears! Hope you enjoy it! :D

Goblins Above

Chapter 2: Going Aboveground

* * *

_**"**"Then what do we do?"_**_ Titania's face lit up excitedly _**_"I'm **so** glad you asked!"_**_ The young Goblin Queen was not sure she liked the gleam in Titania's eyes."_**

* * *

"I don't know about this, Titania.." Leah began apprehensively. "Jareth's not going to like it." She winced at the thought of his reaction. Titania waved her hand dismissively, tutting, "Nonsense. You look spectacular, and not at all like yourself." Leah looked indignantly at the queen and Titania explained, holding her hands up in a appeasing gesture. "It's a good thing, no one from the Underground will know you. You'll be safe to do as you please." Leah sighed. She had a point. The Goblin Queen gazed anxiously at her now dark chocolate brown hair; cut short into a pixie cut. Titania had cut it herself, and used some kind of magically infused hair coloring comb to color it. A smaller toothbrush-like brush was used on her eyebrows so they would match her hair.

It was going to take some getting used to, but she was beginning to like it. Leah smiled at herself in her reflection and then turned to Titania gratefully. "Thank you for your help, Titania, I really appreciate it." Titania smiled and placed the hair comb and brow comb into a small cloth bag and then into Leah's purse. "Of course, Leah. You can use these whenever your disguise begins to fade or when your hair grows. Now, let us get back to our husbands; certainly by now they have found a solution." Butterflies danced circles in her belly, and Leah pulled herself up out of the chair. The once blond and now brunette woman walked anxiously along beside the confident Queen Titania.

When they came back into the study, the two lords were hunched over the table Titania had been sitting at earlier. Pouring over enormous encyclopedia like books, they were rapidly taking notes with parchment and quills and speaking in hushed tones. "What have you discovered, my Lords?" Titania inquired. Oberon looked to his wife to answer when he caught sight of Leah. His eyes widened and he grinned at her, before turning amused eyes to Jareth. 'They are really enjoying this!' She thought exasperatedly about the High King and Queen. "Jareth, would you care to show and explain what we have made?" Oberon suggested. Jareth nodded without looking up from his notes. "Yes, of course." He set the quill down, picked up the paper, and turned around.

Jareth stopped once his eyes beheld Leah. At first it seemed that he didn't quite recognize her, and then his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened as his hand convulsed around the paper he held. "Leah?..." He began, and then he looked accusingly at Titania. "What have you done to my wife?" Titania put her hands on her hips, "It is better this way. She will not have to worry about being recognized in the Above." Jareth glowered, "_I_ barely recognize her!" Titania replied sharply, "That is _precisely_ the _point!_" The Goblin King was taken aback, and Titania continued. "If _you_ couldn't recognize her, then no one else will." He opened his mouth angrily but she cut him off, "You want her to be safe, do you not?"

His mouth shut with a snap. "Than this is her best possible chance at survival in the Aboveground." The word 'surival' seemed a bit drastic to Leah, but Jareth needed the reassurance. She quickly changed the subject. "So how do we get me to the Aboveground?" Leah spoke loudly to snuff out any further arguments about her hair. Jareth looked more than a little sulky; but he un-crumpled the paper and began to explain. "The spell was actually quite simple, considering the jump between the Aboveground and Underground."

He gestured at the paper in his hand. "We needed two small objects to put the spell on-" Here Jareth turned and picked up two small sparkling objects. Each was a ring. The larger one was gold and the smaller was silver. They had simple plain bands with a single tiny moonstone set into each. "-and Lord Oberon was kind enough to lend us these." He put the golden ring on his right ring finger, and handed the other to Leah. She placed it on her same hand and finger as he had, and couldn't help admiring it. "The spell is really quite simple; but you have to use your right words. It only works if you say somewhere specific. First you would say the dimension-like the Aboveground. Then the country, state or region, and finally the town."

Leah thought for a moment. "So I'd have to say all of that to make this work? It seems like a mouthful. What if I needed to leave quickly?" Jareth looked like he hadn't thought of that, and he frowned. "Perhaps..." Just then a guard burst into the room, looking very disheveled and anxious. He hastily bowed to the group. "My King Oberon, we are under attack! An army bearing a white skull flag is attempting to besiege the castle." Oberon's face darkened and he snarled. "How dare they attack us!" The King turned to Jareth and Leah, "Go now! They probably have come for you, now you are outside the protection of the Labyrinth." He turned to Titania as Leah went quickly to Jareth's side. "Go and send word to the other kingdoms for assistance." Titania nodded, suddenly looking very fierce. She cast a brief smile to the Goblin Monarchs, "May you travel safely, friends!" And turned, ordering the guard ahead of her as they left the study.

Oberon turned and slammed the book they had used shut, gathering the notes they'd made on the table, and went to the study's fireplace. Without hesitation, he shoved the book, notes and all, into it. The fireplace blazed up furiously as he stepped back, small sparks of green fire snarling up from the magic book, making a terrible hissing noise and singeing the lower front hem of his robes. Oberon turned to Jareth, pointing to the notes in the Goblin King's hand. "That paper is all that is left of that book and how the two of you will be traveling. Guard it well." Jareth took hold of Leah's hand firmly. "My Lord, thank you." Leah said, and the High King smiled and then turned from them, "Good luck my friends, may you travel safely!" He pulled the doors closed behind him, and they heard a 'click!' as it was locked.

There was a beat of silence, and Jareth turned to Leah. "Take hold of your things," He handed her the paper after she picked up a suitcase and slung her purse over her shoulder. He strode to where her bags sat and picked them up, returning to her side. "Now what do we do?" Leah asked hurriedly. Jareth nodded to the paper as she threaded her arm through his. "We both read the words I've written. They will get us to the Aboveground. Are you ready?" She nodded her head, feeling a little shaky. Seeing her anxiety, Jareth quickly kissed her once firmly on the lips, and she felt herself begin to calm. "Now my love, read the words." He said as he pulled away. They began:

"Aboveground." a bang on the door made Leah jump, but she turned quickly back to the paper.

"America." Again a bang on the door, and this time it began to splinter.

Jareth stepped around so his back was to the door, blocking her from view if anyone came in, their arms still interlinked.

They continued. But the last words were lost to the boom as the doors shattered and swung open, half on their hinges. A group of men wearing black helmets and armor entered the room, swords drawn as they swarmed in. Once they had secured the room, another man entered it. He had a black helmet like the others, but his was painted with a white skull on the front. The helmet, as well as his armor were old; chipped and scratched from old battles fought. He gazed around the room slowly, taking it all in. He peered towards the desk in the center of the room and slowly approached it, stepping over the wreckage of the study doors.

The Goblin King and Queen were gone. Scorch marks in a rough circle around where they stood on the marble floor still smoked. He crouched down, removing his glove. He felt at the marks lightly and brought his hand up to examine the ash on his fingers. Just then the guards in the room bowed, and the man came to his feet. "What have you found, Lyron?" Said a sweet female voice. He turned around, and approached the woman. Holding his hand out, he bowed slightly. "Only this, my Queen. I believe it is the remnants of a transportation spell." A pale hand with long blood red nails gently took his hand and examined the ash. He inhaled sharply.

Her pale green eyes narrowed beneath curved white brows as she stared hard at the ash. "I believe you are right." She raised her other hand and plucked a handkerchief from her bodice. Placing it on his hand, she muttered and when she pulled it away, his hand was clean, and the ash was transferred to the white cloth. The strange Queen looked at it disdainfully and released the man's hand. Lyron slowly retracted it, stepping back a few paces, and went down on one knee with his head bowed. After a moment she folded the handkerchief and put it back into her bodice. She smoothed her white sweetheart dress that reached the floor, adjusted the black wolfs fur collar, and pulled slightly on her pointed sleeves. "Let us go, there is nothing more for us here." One of the guards yelled a command when she made a gesture, and the others began filing out of the room quickly. The man with the skull helmet came to his feet, but did not move to follow them.

"What would you have me do now, My Queen?" His deep voiced asked. She tossed her long mane of snowy white hair, and it fell into place almost to her knees. "Nothing for now. Our Goblin Queen is out of reach." She smiled, her thin lips stretching to show pointed canines. "For now we watch, and wait." Her beautiful and sharply featured face looked terrifying, and Lyron felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the Goblin Queen.

* * *

A/N: I honestly believe this is the best chapter I think I've ever written for either of these stories. It's awesome. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and stay tuned, I hope to get the next chapter up by next Sunday! (Yay!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Three! Please Read and Review! :)

Goblins Above

Chapter 3: The Aboveground and Bitter Farewells

* * *

**_"For now we watch, and wait." Her beautiful and sharply featured face looked terrifying, and Lyron felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the Goblin Queen."_**

* * *

It was like trying to squeeze yourself through a minuscule crack in the wall. That's what it felt like to be pushed from one world to another. The two landed with little grace or style; and only just managed to keep from running into the outer wall of a run down cinema. Leah nearly lost her balance entirely, but at the last second, Jareth dropped one of the bags and encircled her waist with his now free arm. He lifted her back up and they embraced. They just stood there, breathing heavily. The night sky was filled with stars, and the quarter moon glowed down upon the town. The sound of teenagers laughing as they left the movie theater, echoed up the dark and dank passageway the Goblin King and Queen now occupied.

Jareth looked over the top of Leah's head, up the alleyway as the adolescents passed by. After the alley grew silent, the couple slowly drew apart. Leah looked up at Jareth worriedly. "Jareth.. Titania and Oberon..?" Jareth's lips were pursed, "I don't know what happened to them. But knowing how clever the High King and Queen are-they will be fine. We will have to hope that they escaped." Leah nodded stiffly, and a car passing by reflected light at them, jogging her from her thoughts. "I should go. I know a motel I can stay at until I find a place to rent." Jareth's lips curved downward. "You are _not_ staying here alone."

Leah returned the frown, and began to argue when a cold wind started to pick up, and she shivered. She forgot how much she hated the wind here; it was cold and unending. And a cold, drafty alleyway was hardly the place for a lengthy conversation. "Can we discuss this later? We need to get a room for the night." Jareth nodded and he set the other bag down, avoiding a puddle of what he hoped was water. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when his clothing suddenly shifted and changed. His dark blue poets shirt became a fancy dark blue button up dress shirt, and his grey leggings turned into grey suit pants, with a jacket to match. His boots then shortened into glossy black dress shoes. His hair was suddenly cut short, and looking windswept.

He looked so different from his usual self; that unless Leah had been standing there, she might not have recognized him. Her face went beet red. He looked like a modern day version of Cary Grant! Leah forced herself to focus. 'Keep it together, woman!' She thought to herself. An eyebrow traveled up Jareth's forehead mirthfully at her expression, but he turned serious when she shivered once more. "Of course, my love.' Removing his jacket, he insisted she put it on, then the king reached down and picked up her bags, "Lead the way." They managed to get lucky and she hailed a cab just as it was coming up the street. In ten minutes they were at the hotel, and another five minutes later they were led to their room on the second floor.

They spent the night in the hotel, ordering room service and enjoying each others company. They slept soundly and in the morning, Leah dressed and popped down to the lobby to fetch a copy of the morning newspaper. "I'll have to call one of these places to rent." Leah said, pouring over the morning newspaper for rent ads. Jareth lounged on his side, on the bed directly behind her, resting his head on his hand and took a bite of one of the apples from the hotel's complimentary fruit baskets. His now dark blue jacket was resting on the desk chair, and his shoes on the floor in front of it. He had magicked himself some clothes this morning, since he only had what he came in. Leah was leaned back slightly into him, the newspaper folded so she could peruse the rentals section easily.

He took a bite and then held the fruit out to her so she could have some too. She took a bite out of it as he spoke, "What will we do once we're settled?" Leah stopped chewing her apple and looked at him. Her heart clenched painfully, and after a moment she swallowed and said quietly, "Not 'we', Jareth. Me." He was still for a fraction of a second and then glared at her, sitting up swiftly to face her, "I am _not_ going to leave you here unprotected!" Leah shook her head and spoke earnestly, "Jareth, don't you see? If you stay away from home too long, the same people who invaded Oberon and Titania's home could invade ours as well!" Jareth bared his teeth at the thought, "No one can get into the Labyrinth without my permission."

Leah stared at him silently, her expression grim. "What about Aelhaeran?" She said quietly, and he seemed to deflate a little. "They could very well find a way in, and what would happen to Melina and Leo? They would be left defenseless. Jareth; _you have to go back_." She had to make him understand the gravity of the situation and what was most important. It was safer for him, the children, and the Goblin Kingdom, if he was there to watch over and protect them. Jareth became silent, turning away from her. She felt her throat constrict painfully as he did, and she swallowed to ease it, but it only felt worse. Leah turned and crawled across the bed to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around him snugly and rested her forehead against his back. The Goblin Queen listened to her husband's heartbeat as it quickened at her touch. "You know that I would love nothing more than to have you here with me, don't you, Jareth?" He began to relax out of his stiffened state.

"I wish..." He began, and stopped himself, becoming tense again. Jareth moved around to face her, his eyes burning with emotion. "I would like to visit you. As often as I can." He said, cupping her face in the palm of his hand. Leah leaned into it, resting her hand atop of his. She fought back the tears and nodded her head, her voice trembling, "I will be waiting for you." Jareth gazed at Leah, studying her face as though trying to imprint it into his mind. "I will begin the spell now; and we _will_ see each other again soon." Leah swallowed and nodded her head jerkily.

He leaned forward and said, "Underground." Her bottom lip trembled and he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. An eternity seemed to pass by. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, staring intensely into her blue eyes. "The Goblin Kingdom." She could feel the magic building and swirling invisibly around them with each word, and her vision began to grow a little blurry. She noticed in the back of her mind that he was again wearing his shoes and jacket.

Actual tears began to trail down Leah's cheeks. He swallowed, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. He stared hard into her eyes as though to memorize them, and a silent exchange occurred between them. They passed each other a look so full of love, that they felt their hearts soaring and breaking all at once. And then Jareth's voice broke as he said his right words, "Goblin Castle, at the center of the Labyrinth." And then he was gone. The place where his hand had been resting on her cheek was still warm. Her hand touched nothing but air, and she ached for him. The room felt cavernous, and she was alone.

* * *

A/N: A sad chapter, but don't worry, the next one is funny! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter Four; I actually wrote this chapter two different ways, but wasn't satisfied with either of them, so instead I decided to combine them. They were originally one chapter as it follows Leah after Jareth leaves. But I didn't care for it and couldn't get it going. So I did another chapter to replace it; where it follows Jareth after he leaves Leah to return to the Underground. That didn't seem right either. Finally I decided to merge the two, and I am much happier with how it turned out. (I guess they're just meant to be together, right? ;) Lol!)

Goblins Above

Chapter 4: Cleaning up and Moving in; And Making Preparations

* * *

**_"And then he was gone. The place where his hand had been resting on her cheek was still warm. Her hand touched nothing but air, and she ached for him. The room felt cavernous, and she was alone."_**

* * *

Leah felt a great emptiness when he left, almost as though he had taken her heart with him. And in a way, he had. She sighed and stood up from the bed, walking over to the end where she picked up the newspaper. The Goblin Queen wiped her eyes roughly with her hand, and when she sniffed, her brow furrowed and her nose wrinkled. What was that smell? Was something...burning? Leah looked around and realized in horror that the blanket they had been sitting on had caught fire from the transportation spell.

With a gasp, the brunette jumped forward and began to beat the fire down with the newspaper, only to discover too late that it only added to the problem; with the paper catching on fire itself. Finally she pulled the thick blanket off of the bed, folding it over on itself. Smoke began pouring out of the other sides; and she ran and threw it into the bathtub, turning the shower head on and letting it spray the blanket down.

'Jareth can't know that this happened!' Leah thought to herself. 'At least; not until this is all over.' After the fire had gone out and the blanket stopped smoking, she let the bath fill up one fourth of the way to be sure it was out completely. She went to the hotel closet and retrieved one of the hotel's wire clothing hangers, and pushed it around in the water. At last when it stopped smoking, Leah unfolded it and grumbled when she saw the burned-and now from the water-pasty newspaper. "So much for that!" Leah sighed. "Maybe there's more downstairs?" She thought aloud.

Once she was sure the fire was out, the young queen returned to her room to change-having gotten her clothes wet as well as smelling of smoke. After removing them, she rolled up the clothes and took one of the hotel's empty garbage sacks and put them inside and then in her suit case. Leah hoped she would remember that they were there; otherwise it was bound to be a stinky situation later. She closed that bag and set them all in a pile on the far side of the bed. She'd have to get a replacement blanket for the bed later.

After grabbing another newspaper from downstairs, she asked the man at the desk if she could get another blanket in her room, and he told her he'd send someone up. Sitting on the now newly blanketed bed, Leah browsed through the newspaper's rentals section and tried to ignore the sounds of incredulity the maid was making in the bathroom. She also tried to ignore the death glares as the ruined blanket was carted out in a large garbage bag, and placed in the trolley's own garbage.

Before the maid closed the door, Leah smiled apologetically but sunk out of sight behind the newspaper at the other woman's expression of hate. Finally the door closed and Leah put the paper down with a sigh, flopping down on her back on the bed. 'We really need to figure out a better way to travel-or at least a way that doesn't leave a huge burning circle behind it...' She thought.

Later Leah rented a silver four door car and went to check out some properties. She quickly found a little place above a tea shop; it was already furnished and quite cute. The owner of the apartment also owned the teashop below. She was a thin, older woman in her mid to late fifties with straight steel grey hair cut in a bob. Her bangs were all pinned back out of the way, and her dark amber colored eyes were warm and humorous. She introduced herself as Christina and told Leah that the apartment used to be hers before she took ownership of the teashop. "I've fixed it up quite a bit since then," she said, "It should be perfect for you, I think." Leah moved in that day, and was soon settled.

* * *

Jareth landed in much the same way as he and Leah had in the Aboveground, and so he stumbled only a little when he landed in the throne room. It was the same as he left it: dirty, and filled with Goblins-and he found he was thankful for it. It took him only a few seconds to change-made easy by a quick crystal. He sighed a little, feeling more at home in his usual wardrobe. Jareth's Aboveground clothes switched to a cream poets shirt and black jacket, and dark grey leggings; his usual boots reaching nearly to his knees. It took another five minutes to locate-and in Leo's case reprimand-his children and the slightly frazzled looking healer woman.

He winced internally at Matilda's literally frazzled hair. She seemed to have been struck by lightning recently. Her face and clothing were slightly blackened, and her usually neat bun was very lightning-esque in its frizziness. "For the life of me, I don't know how your son thought lightning figured into oatmeal." The matron said, Jareth's gaping at her hair making clear the question in his mind, and she went on. "I don't know how she does it, but she had better come back home soon." Matilda said about Leah with a croak. Jareth patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. He meant it kindly; but the way he did it made it seem more like he was patting a wild animal he wasn't too sure about, instead of comforting a long time friend. The Matron gave him a very sour look for it and he quickly pulled his hand away, clearing his throat.

"Well, thank you for your assistance, Leah and I both appreciate it." He said sincerely, and Matilda stared at him for a moment with the same sour look, before she nodded her head curtly. "If you need a sitter again-" Matilda began, and Jareth looked a little hopeful. "-do _not_ ask me." She finished snippily, then stepped round him and out the door. The look on his face was priceless. After a quick word with his children, and making sure they were alright, Jareth disappeared to his study and dug into his books. He needed to strengthen the defenses on the Labyrinth if he wanted to keep his children safe. He _had_ to keep them safe. The thought of harm coming to them made his blood boil.

The blond man pulled a large piece of folded parchment paper out of his study drawer, and unfolded it to reveal a map of the Labyrinth. He noted the Fiery Forest as it spread from the south side of the maze to the east side, and how the hedge maze began slowly inching it's way from the north to replace it. Everything seemed to be working as usual-clockwork, really. He opened a book and placed it at the top of the map, flipping to a specific page.

Conjuring four crystals, he placed one to the north, east, south, and finally the last crystal he placed to the west near where the Fiery's Forest was now taking shape. He looked over the map's contents briefly, and straightened up before the table, his back rigid. Breathing deeply, he stretched his hands out above the map and closed his eyes. Continuing to breath long, slow, breaths, he carefully began to pull magic into himself, giving it form and purpose.

He reached for the Labyrinth and felt its heart beat a steady rhythm. It wasn't a normal heart of course; but a formation of magic at the center of the Labyrinth, hidden in the castle itself. Focusing on it, he brought it to beat in time with his own. It slowed to match the king's, and Jareth waited until they were both in unison before he continued. So small, he made a tiny gesture, lifting his hands slowly above the map.

Jareth felt it, but did not see it, when the Labyrinth's outer walls gradually thickened and rose to an enormous height. Upon the map, the outermost defense of the magical maze grew darker and thicker, and everything else inside it slowed to a halt as though holding its breath. A bead of sweat raced down Jareth's face, and his heartbeat quickened. He finished the wall and paused so both hearts could slow and return to their unified pace.

Breathing steadily, he pulled his arms towards himself, and upwards. The inner walls and halls of the Labyrinth vibrated, and began moving faster in their routines. Now, if anyone entered the maze, a simple glance behind them would change the path before them entirely. Another bead of sweat traveled down his smooth face, and he paused again to keep their hearts steady. A sudden break between the two might kill him if he wasn't careful. The vibrations stopped, but the maze moved onward.

This time he lowered his hands until they were nearly touching the map's weathered yellow surface. The Goblin Monarch's long pale fingers spread out, and he lowered a digit towards the map. He went through and tapped the old parchment with each one of his fingers, sometimes moving his hands to touch other areas of the map. At the same time, a distant _**'Boom!'**_ was heard each time that his fingers touched the map. In those places, newer and deeper oubliettes were dug and camouflaged so that even the cleverest of minds would have trouble seeing them before it was too late.

With the greatest of care, Jareth gently separated the two heartbeats. The Labyrinth's heart sped up to accommodate the changes to its structure, and the king's slowed to its normal pace. Jareth waited for the spell to settle firmly before removing himself completely, and sighed with relief. Opening his eyes, he moved around to the armchair to rest. The crystals disappeared, and Jareth flipped the map around to examine it from the comfort of his seat.

Everything was as he had set it. The forest had moved again, and was now north of the castle. The hedge maze had spread itself out some, looking like a sort of thick centipede with its little tendrils reaching out to its sides. Jareth suddenly felt a slight, concerned magical nudge, and he growled out under his breath, "I'm fine, I handled it. Just make sure everything _stays that way_." The nudge hesitated, then slipped away uncertainly. Jareth snorted for no other reason than to express his annoyance. Pulling a handkerchief from an inside pocket of his jacket, he dabbed at his head before removing his jacket and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor beside him. Jareth then leaned back into the chair, exhausted.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Chapter four. Leah got settled in above the teashop and Jareth enhanced the Labyrinth's defenses. We get to catch up with some other royalty in the next chapter! So let me know your thoughts in a review. Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Just a little treat; I thought I'd show what Shenanigans Melina and Leo were into. Nothing too terrible yet.

Goblins Above

Chapter 5: You remind me of the Babe

* * *

**_"_****_Everything was as he had set it. The forest had moved again, and was now north of the castle. The hedge maze had spread itself out some, looking like a sort of thick centipede with its little tendrils reaching out to its sides. Jareth suddenly felt a slight, concerned magical nudge, and he growled out under his breath, _**_"I'm fine, I handled it. Just make sure everything _stays that way_."_**_ The nudge hesitated, then slipped away uncertainly. Jareth snorted for no other reason than to express his annoyance. Pulling a handkerchief from an inside pocket of his jacket, he dabbed at his head before removing his jacket and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor beside him. Jareth then leaned back into the chair, exhausted."_**

* * *

Melina and Leo peered out their playroom window with wide eyes at the Labyrinth. "What's it doing that for?" Leo's sweet voice asked his sister, who also appeared puzzled. Her golden blond eyebrows came together in concern. "Father's changing it for some reason." Her eyes widened slightly, and her chin lifted up a bit. "Wait-I think-" She went still, like she was listening to something. "-I think the Labyrinth...is _speaking_." Leo stared at his sister with wide eyes, and then peered out at the Labyrinth again. "What's it saying?" Her brow furrowed and she hissed crossly as he spoke, "Hush! I can't tell with you talking!" Leo pouted and stuck his tongue out a little at Melina, but didn't move to leave the window. He was too interested in knowing what the elaborate maze had to say.

"It says...something is coming..." She paused as though listening before continuing, "...and that Father's changing it to protect..." Her eyes screwed up like she was trying hard to focus, "To protect... Us." Leo blinked. "Father's mixing it up to protect us? But why?" Melina frowned worriedly, shaking her head. "Something bad is coming. Something, _really_ bad." Leo puffed up his chest. "I don't need to be protected, I can take care of myself!" Leo cried, running into the playroom. Melina turned around, looking at him disapprovingly and folding her arms.

The blond boy launched himself over a pile of pillows with a war cry and did a somersault, snatching up a play sword as he rose to his feet; his blue and brown eyes, respectively, sparkling with confidence. "I'll get the bad thing and _HIYAAH_!" He cried, slashing the air clumsily, and caused himself to fall into the pile of square cushions at his feet. Melina rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be something _you_ can fight." Leo huffed, blowing a pure white feather off of his nose. 'Wait. Feathers?' Leo thought, and bit his lip. An inspection of the pile turned up a red velvet cushion with a hole in it, with his sword still impaling it. A dusting of feathers scattered across the other pillows, and behind him on the floor.

Annoyed-and now concerned about how much trouble he'd be in if his father saw the mess and damage he'd made-Leo challenged Melina. "Says who?" There was a beat of silence where the two siblings glared hard at one another. Melina placed her hands on her hips, looking very much like her mother, "Says the Labyrinth!" A boom outside in the vast maze failed to distract them from their argument, and they continued on. Leo returned, "Maybe I could-the Labyrinth doesn't know _everything!_" Melina retorted hotly, "It knows a lot more than _you-!_"

She was cut off by a much closer boom, and after a stunned silence, the siblings rushed to the window; the ruined pillow and argument forgotten. They came to a halt before the arched window, and saw the source of the boom-or what remained of it. Dirt and dust was kicked up into a fast rising cloud. The wind which had been a gentle breeze before, picked up until it was almost roaring. The two shrank away from the window, but they'd had no real cause for concern, for the wind did not pass over the castle. All across the Labyrinth, as far as they could see, big and small clouds of dirt floated up, and then were blown away by the wind.

The hedge maze rapidly spread across the Labyrinth in one long strip, little bits stretched out to either side like the legs of an insect. The Fiery's Forest had moved around the castle, heading somewhere to the north. It all slowed, but as a whole the Labyrinth was moving much faster than it used to, and constantly changing. A warm breeze replaced the harsh winds from a moment before, and a feeling of peace settled in; the sun appeared, and Melina and Leo both relaxed at this change. Melina looked back into the playroom, spotting the wounded pillow and it's scattered feathers. "You are in _so_ much trouble, little brother." And Leo gulped.

* * *

A/N: A glimpse of what the little Goblin Prince and Princess are up to. I apologize for the shortness of it, but they needed their own little chapter. :) I'm off to write chapter 6! Thank you, and thank you again for your reviews! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Goblins Above

Chapter 6: A House Call and a Lovely Dream

_**"A warm breeze replaced the harsh winds from a moment before, and a feeling of peace settled in; the sun appeared, and Melina and Leo both relaxed at this change. Melina looked back into the playroom, spotting the wounded pillow and its scattered feathers. "You are in so much trouble, little brother." And Leo gulped."**_

* * *

Leah's palms were sweating and her hands were white-knuckled, gripping the steering wheel. She had rolled down the windows in an attempt to cool herself down. The wind helped keep her cool, but did nothing to lessen her anxiety of the meeting that was about to take place. 'Calm down, for Heaven's sake!' She took a deep breath and pulled around the corner of a quiet residential street. Slowing to a stop, the brunette parked in front of a medium sized blue house with white trim, and peered out the window to study it. Flowers filled the flowerbeds to either side of the front door, pink peonies and lilies of various colors, and purple and white irises occupied one bed, and the other held daisies and a variety of small colorful flowers.

A climbing rose reached up and across the wood fence, leading around the house to an arched gate that opened onto a large green yard. White rose and lavender bushes to the side of the driveway were humming with honey bees. Her mother had always had a green thumb, and this garden was proof of it. The scent flowed into her car, and she breathed it in. It was familiar, and Leah felt a little calmer. Getting out of the car, she walked across the lawn, fiddling with the hem of her flowing silk white shirt. She tugged on her boots, shoving her dark blue jeans further down inside them. Stopping at the large white door, and taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door resolutely. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she rocked on her feet and waited.

The door clicked, and her feet stilled. With a slight creak from years of use, the door opened to reveal a woman with dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She smiled politely, and Leah looked sheepish. 'She probably doesn't recognize me with my hair like this!' "Yes, can I help you?" Her mother asked. The Goblin Queen's smile fell a little. Had she really changed that much? Swallowing, Leah smiled, "Mom, it's me, Leah." The younger woman laughed awkwardly. Her mother stared at her strangely. Leah's eyes went wide, and she felt numb as her voice cracked, "Mommy..? ...Mommy, it's me!"

The strange look changed to a startled one as Leah took several rushed steps forward, one trembling hand out-stretched. "Stay back, or I'll call the police!" Her mother shouted, jerking backward. The daughter stopped in shock. "But-" Leah started brokenly. "I'm not your mother, and she obviously doesn't live here!" Her mother snapped, obviously frightened and angry. "So you'd better get off my property, because I'm calling the police!" As the door was being slammed in her face, Leah caught a glimpse of an old family portrait on the wall behind her mother. Her parents and all of her siblings were there. Everyone that is, but herself.

* * *

As the mirror before him rippled and changed, Jareth took a moment to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes, resting them a moment. He'd fallen asleep in his study for a good half hour before he staggered to the bedroom he shared with Leah. Collapsing upon the huge bed, her scent on her pillow caressed his cheek, and he found himself longing for her. Just to hear her voice would be enough for him. But for now he needed sleep. And sleep he did-until late the next morning. And then after a brief breakfast, the king sat at their bedroom vanity, leaning back in the chair. He felt a little better, but hardly looked it. The mirror cleared and instead of reflecting himself and the room behind him, it showed like a window into the Aboveground where Leah was.

Her image appeared to show she was lying on her side on her bed, fast asleep. Her face had relaxed into a peaceful expression and Jareth smiled softly. While Jareth was looking at her, something on her cheek glistened in the sunlight through her window. Brow furrowing, he leaned closer to the mirror and his lips became a thin downward curving line. Tear tracks, now half dried, looked to have streamed down her cheeks not too long ago. Leah had been crying? He clenched his fists. But what could he do? He'd practically drained himself dry after putting up the defenses for the Labyrinth; so visiting her physically was off the table, even with the transportation ring.

He looked down at the ring. It constantly drew in a small amount of magic from everything around it to fill its own small reserves, yet even with that it required a decent amount of magic from him in the end. But he was still too drained for anything of that magnitude. He sighed and sat back into the chair. Giving Leah one last look, he got an idea and broke the viewing spell. Her image faded and the mirror returned to normal, reflecting his thoughtful face. Getting up slowly, he went to their bed and lay down upon it, staring up at the pale dove-gray canopy.

Jareth raised his hand to just above his head, and closed his fist until he was pointing to his right. A tiny glimmer like a rain drop shone at the end of his black glove, and quickly grew until a small crystal formed. It grew until it was the size of a tennis ball, and he deftly swiped his finger away, breaking the connection. Floating a little haphazardly at the loss, it soon became smooth in its movements and floated down towards his forehead. It looked more like a bubble in movement and appearance, and its iridescent edges were a beautiful magenta color. He slowly retracted his hand until it rested on his abdomen, and the bubble floated above him. He breathed in, and the bubble sunk closer still. The Goblin King smiled and closed his tired eyes, and as he was beginning to doze, he thought, 'Time to get to work.' He felt the bubble touch his forehead, and he felt the cool droplets as it popped, and he sunk into a deep sleep.

When Jareth opened his dreaming eyes, he inspected his surroundings. All was misty. Focusing, he brought it together. A familiar ballroom was pulled and formed from his subconscious. All was white; round tables covered in crystal tableware for a dinner surrounded the room. Above him an enormous crystal chandelier sprung into life, candles burning brightly and casting dancing light across the alabaster colored floor. Pillars surrounded the room, rather short for the setting, he thought with a slight frown. It would have to do. The room was cool and comfortable, and he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Looking down at his attire, the king changed it from his waking world to a black tuxedo-like outfit. The black fabric of his jacket and leggings were normal, but the white shirt he wore beneath was glittering subtly. His cravat was white silk, lacking sparkle, but held a small cluster of crystals at the top to secure it. Dark heeled boots graced his feet, and his hands were glove-less and pale. Everything was set.

Jareth closed his eyes again once this was all complete, and felt the dream move and shift as he reached out for his love's own dreaming subconsciousness, and the dream ball found her, and rested somewhere between Leah and Jareth. He felt it bring them to one another, like threads tugging at their hearts and souls. His heart raced in anticipation of seeing her again, touching her again, even if it was only in a dream. Her dreams like a mist of bubbles, appeared around him inside the dream he had formed. He weaved himself through her past dreams-each its own small bubble-sparing them brief glances as he searched for her current dream. He found it, and her. The dream was a timid bubble, its edges wavering just as it was trying to take shape. She had just fallen asleep, then. This was a good time for him to intervene. He could mold the dream as he pleased, and not have to coax it to change.

Leah was a translucent, white misty form behind the dream, not quite in it herself. Her eyes were closed, and her face was just barely visible. His mismatched eyes looked beyond the wavering dream to rest upon her, and he extended his hand palm up as though to invite her to dance, his other resting against his back formally, his back straight. "May I have this dance, my Lovely Queen?" He spoke quietly. After a breathless moment, her lips curved into a shy smile, eyes still closed, and she placed her hand into his.

Her fingers slid into his hand, and as soon as they did, the mist fled away almost like a breeze had picked it up. A solid gold wedding band was around her ring finger, and after it came her engagement ring. Her engagement ring was a gold filigree with a small clear crystal-like Jareth's own conjuring ones-set on top, held by three golden feathers wrapped around the base. It glimmered on her thin pale hand, and the end of a faintly glittering sleeve was revealed. The end of the sleeve was similar to one with a point going down across the back of the hand, but round instead of pointed.

The mist continued to slowly blow away up her arm as Jareth took a careful step backwards, drawing her forward out of her dream and merging it with his, to make it theirs. The bubble of her dream moved to his left a little to allow her to pass it. The dream bubble became round and started to glow white and sparkle, floating slowly to the ground. The mist continued to disappear up her arm, revealing a white sleeve; and as she stepped forward, an elegant white slipper with a crystal clear heel stepped down toward the ground.

At the same time, her now crystal clear dream fell to the floor with a silent crash; bursting into tiny glittering specks, and disappeared into the floor. From that spot, and spreading outward, the floor changed and became one enormous mirror floor; all one huge seamless panel. When it reached the outer edges of the room, the pillars thinned and grew taller, and Jareth realized what he'd missed about them. They grew white and a long fabric of the same color stretched in a small downward arc between them, going all around the room. Candles flared into being throughout the ballroom, casting light everywhere, even as the room darkened slightly. It had a very romantic and fairytale-like feeling to it. The husband turned his attention back to his wife. Her slippered foot rested upon the ground, the hem of a very lightly glittering dress brushing the top of her shoe.

Another step forward revealed the entire front of her dress and her head. The dress was smooth like a calla lily's trumpet, the neckline dipped down to a point, but did not show any cleavage. Her hair was dark and short like it currently was outside of the dream; and curled with little wispy pieces of her hair framing her face. Her makeup was subtle to enhance her natural beauty, nothing flashy or over-dramatic. Little tear drop shaped crystals hung from her ears, reflecting little lights onto her dress. A single tiny crystal like the kind Jareth conjured, rested on a golden chain around her neck.

Jareth smirked, "Recreating our wedding, are we?" The back of the wedding dress and the short train, followed by her floral patterned veil, came into view and the last of the mist dissipated. "You started it." She returned the look, but then turned quizzical as he pulled her into his arms. Her other dreams vanished with the mist, leaving only their shared dream and faint music that began playing*. "Why are we here?" She queried. "Must a husband have a reason to visit his wife?" Jareth whispered into her ear, and her heart fluttered. Leah smiled a little breathlessly, "No, but you've gone to quite some effort to make this lovely dream."

"We both contributed," Jareth amended seriously.

"You know what I mean, Jareth." Leah replied.

"I looked through your mirror earlier." She looked at him in surprise, "I could tell something had upset you."

Leah looked at his cravat, gathering her thoughts. "I visited my mother today." The once-upon-a-time bride admitted quietly, playing with her bottom lip very lightly. "She didn't recognize me, Jareth." Looking up into his eyes, she asked, "How can that be?"

Jareth spun her out again, looking unsettled. When he brought Leah close again, she looked up in concern at his expression. The king avoided her gaze when he spoke. "Your current hairstyle, and time away have altered your appearance. Perhaps it is for the best."

There was something in his expression that told Leah that he knew what was going on; but he was hesitant to speak about it. "Jareth, please.." Leah pressed gently. Jareth's lips formed a thin line, and Leah was afraid he wasn't going to speak. And then he did. "Over time, the wished away that come to the Labyrinth, fall away from the Aboveground in more ways than one." Leah opened her mouth to ask a question, but Jareth stilled her words with his own. "It is a side effect of the spell when a wisher wishes someone away. It's not anything I, myself, have any control over. This spell is much older than myself; going back much further than even I am aware."

The Goblin Queen was so enraptured with his words, that she did not realize they were still dancing. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, but she had eyes only for Jareth. He spoke on. "It happens like a sunset. Gradually the wished away fades from the memories of those in the Above." Here Jareth swallowed, feeling the guilt of his next words before they were even spoken. "I knew.." He began quietly, but then became firmer over the course of the following words, "I knew it was a possibility-that it could happen to you. I wished-I hoped that it would not be the case with you." Jareth's hand on her waist snaked its way round until it held her snugly, bringing her close until they were pressed together flush. The music around them grew quiet and lilting.

Leah inhaled sharply, her face blossoming red and her eyes getting large. Her husband's eyes grew slightly darker, and he said quietly, his head lowering a little towards hers. "Love, Leah." Leah jumped a little at his husky tone. "Those who remember, are the ones who loved the most..." Jareth leaned to the side to place a lingering kiss on her cheek, and her eyelids fluttered closed. His fingertips brushed her jaw on the other side, traveling down slowly. His lips caressing her cheek, he whispered into her ear. "Those forgotten... are the ones who loved the least."

Leah's eyes snapped open, and she took a deep shuddering breath. Her hand moved to still his before it could travel further. She held onto the back of it gently. Speaking firmly but softly, hurt shone in her eyes and sadness turned her lips. "Whether they love me or not, Jareth, I love them." Jareth stayed where he was, unmoving. "I need to do this. I need to make sure they're safe." She felt Jareth's breath like a breeze against her skin. "Don't do this, love. Forget them. Forget them all, and _come_ _home_." He pleaded, and Leah felt her heart ache. He leaned down to her neck to place a silky kiss there. His lips made a trail slowly up her neck, and her eyes closed despite themselves. "Come away from all this pain and sorrow. _Come away with me_."

He kissed just near the corner of her lips, not touching them. Her heartbeat sped up, and Leah jumped when she felt his warm lips kiss the other side. Never actually touching her mouth. His hand had freed itself somehow, and was making a lazy trail down her back. The dress began to loosen around her as he did. "Leave them all behind..." he whispered huskily, before straightening up. Without warning he swooped down upon her own parted, petal smooth, lips. It quickly deepened to something more. The shoulder of one of her sleeves slid down slightly, but she didn't notice. Jareth slipped his hand across her bare back, and his cold wedding ring jolted her awake from their passion.

She pulled away sharply, breathing heavily, head down. He looked down at her in surprise, but then smiled. "We can go home now, Leah.." He crooned, reaching for her chin. "You can forget about all of them-." He stopped short when Leah's head snapped up and she glared at him. "_Don't_." The candle lights flickered very faintly, and he glanced warily at the chandelier above them. Leah saw it too, and breathed deeply. The candle light steadied and brightened, filling the room.

The smug expression on his face evaporated into anger. "No, _you_ 'don't'. Do you realize the pain you've put _our children_-put _me_ through-in your endeavor to come back Above?" Jareth glared back. "How do you think _we_ feel? Have you thought of that? Or are you too caught up in your own selfish desires, to see what it's doing to _our family_?"

"As I see it, you have two options, Jareth." He watched her carefully. Leah steadied herself and reached back to fix her dress. When she couldn't reach the fasteners, she remembered where she was, and what she was capable of in this place. Having this knowledge, her dress refastened itself while she put her arms back down to her sides. "One: Stop visiting my dreams, and let me get back to figuring out how to help my family. Or Two-" Jareth righted his own clothing-though in truth the only thing amiss in his wardrobe was his slightly tousled hair and cravat, and the pale pink lipstick her kisses had smeared across his lips.

Leah felt herself grow red and she quickly pressed on before he caught on to her thoughts. "-Or help me help my family. Whether they remember me or not, I have a responsibility to them. I love them, even if it means they don't love me."

* * *

* For this part, I have the song: Rachel's Party from the soundtrack of the movie Paycheck playing in the background. This song is by John Powell, so obviously I don't own it. ;)

A/N: Whoa. Got kinda steamy there for a minute. ^^' Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next sunday! :) Stay tuned until then!

***Also!: A Huge, _HUGE_ thanks to my wonderful Beta: Ellen Weaver, for steering me in the right direction when I went off course! And thank you especially for putting up with my forgetfulness, and being ever so patient! Thank you for your support and guidance! :D

***Also!: I'd also like to thank Sailorsweetie for her support, and for the fun we had bouncing ideas off of each other. Thanks again! :)

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own anything but my own characters and the idea for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7, finally! Sorry it took so long. Been busy and everything, but now I have this finished!

Goblins Above

Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances

_**"-Or help me help my family. Whether they remember me or not, I have a responsibility to them. I love them, even if it means they don't love me."**_

* * *

Leah's lips held a firm line of determination. She was not going to be swayed at this point, and Jareth saw this. "No," He began coldly, "I will not help you with this task."

Leah went red in anger and hurt. She swallowed, though her throat was tight. "Fine. Then send me back, because I have work to do."

Jareth became stony faced, and his back straightened. The ballroom began to grow dark around the edges of the room. Her eyes never left Jareth's as the darkness reached towards them from across the mirror floor. She clenched her fists to keep herself steady. She hated the dark, and didn't want to see it coming to steal her away. Leah kept her eyes fixed on her husband. She bit her tongue lightly-wanting to say something to resolve this fight, but nothing came to mind. She hated having arguments with Jareth; they rarely happened, and were hardly pleasant when they did. The pillars from across the room vanished, and the room grew dark around them. Leah began to feel drowsy, and her eyelids heavy, and she faded from the dream.

* * *

Sunlight streamed down through the window upon Leah's face, and she winced, turning her head into the pillow with a groan. It felt like weeks had passed since the fight she'd had with Jareth in their shared dream. Shoving herself up into a sitting position, Leah glanced at the mirror by her bed. It reflected her room, and her unhappy face back at her. She got out of the bed to get ready for work. Leah pulled open a drawer of her dresser.

The brunette had gotten a job at the teashop to cover the rent of the apartment. It worked out quite well, because one of the women working in the shop was about to have a baby, and would be gone to recover. The manager reassured Leah that she could continue working there afterward; but inside, Leah was hoping to have her above family safe by then, and to be going home. It was likely unrealistic of her to hope she could resolve things so soon here. That, and if Jareth continued to refuse to help her, she could be there much longer than she desired. Leah's face flushed and she shoved the dresser drawer shut with more force than was necessary.

* * *

Work was hectic. Noon had just hit and people were coming in to grab their usual pastries and meat pies and tea before heading back to work. Leah filled up a small to-go box with pastries, and handed it to the cashier-her coworker, Andrea-to ring up. She then strode to the opposite end of the pastry display case where the next customer waited. Bending over to reach beneath the counter, she straightened back up with a pastry box in hand. "Welcome to Chai Paradise! How can I help you today?" Leah looked up with a smile; but it immediately disappeared again, her eyes widening.

The man before her was tall with short dark hair, shocking blue eyes, and sharp features. He wore a fancy black business suit that looked to have been tailored to fit him, a white button up shirt with lavender pin stripes, and a lavender silk tie. It was Kevin. And he was looking at her with big eyes. He recovered a moment later and his smile was practically glowing. "Hey. " He spoke softly, positively oozing charm as he leaned against the counter.

Kevin didn't seem to remember her, Leah realized, and it took her a moment to respond. "Hello. What can I get you today?" Her smile was a little forced, but he didn't seem to notice. Kevin moved in front of the display case, and peered inside while he spoke. "I'll have two of those." He pointed out two chocolate croissants and put his hands in his suit pants pockets. She felt his eyes on her as she slid open the glass door and added the pastries to the little box.

"Was there anything else you'd like?" She gestured at the display. He shook his head negatively, but then seemed to change his mind as Leah began folding the thin wax paper over the croissants. "Actually, there is one more thing I'd like." She paused in closing the box and looked up at him. He wore a confident, sly smile, and Leah raised a politely questioning eyebrow-though inwardly she felt wary. "I'd like for you to go out with me for a drink. What time are you off?"

Leah stared at him a moment, then shut the box with a snap, passing it down to the cashier, Andrea. "Thanks, but I'm-." She started to turn him down, but her coworker Andrea leaned towards him conspiratorially from the cash register nearby, after swiping his proffered card, and finishing Leah's sentence at the same time. "-not off until five o'clock, but would love to go after, and her name is Leah, by the way." Leah's head snapped around to glare at Andrea, who ignored her and handed Kevin back his card, receipt, and the pastry box. Kevin put the first two in his pocket and held the box in one hand as he leaned over the counter slightly with the same secretive attitude as Andrea. "Great, I'm Kevin, and I'll be back to pick her up then."

Leah's jaw dropped at this totally casual exchange, and Kevin waved at her with a wink before he vanished out the door. Once the door had closed behind him, Leah rounded angrily on her grinning, self-satisfied coworker. "What-the _crap_, Andrea!?" Leah hissed, while another customer tried to flag her down. Leah looked at him, fury still overcoming her countenance, and he visibly wilted. She would later feel bad about how his previously impatiently waving hand slowly sank, pretended to swat at a fly, and when he saw she wasn't buying it, continued it's downward trajectory to rest awkwardly at his side.

Andrea was unfazed. "What? He's a nice looking guy, and I think you two would be really cute together." Leah held up the back of her left hand, pointing at it with the other. Her crystal wedding ring sparkled at Andrea as Leah spoke, "Andrea. I'm married."

Andrea's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "Oh.." But then she swept her hand through the air dismissively, her lips tugging down slightly. "Well, it's only drinks, right? It's not like you're having an affair or anything." Leah stared incredulously at her. She wanted to tell Andrea that, 'Yes, it most certainly_ is_ like having an affair!' But right then their boss Christina cleared her throat from behind them and looked at them with raised eyebrows. The two coworkers murmured apologies to the older woman and quickly got back to work.

While Leah prepared another carry out box for the gentleman with the fly-swatting hand, she had a thought. If Kevin really didn't remember her, could prolonged contact change that? Her hands slowed subconsciously in her work. The idea that just the two of them talking to one other might trigger blocked memories, had her heart thumping thunderously in hope. Could she get Kevin to remember her? And if so, how much contact would it take to get her family to do the same? She swallowed lightly as she filled the pastry box. She had to at least try—and here was the perfect opportunity for her to do so.

* * *

Five o'clock soon came, and with it Kevin. He was dressed in a less formal, more modern looking suit. It was a deep blue-violet color with sharp lines, and beneath the jacket he wore a white button up shirt that was open a few buttons at the top.

Andrea spoke cheerfully before Leah could, "She's not ready yet, but give us a few minutes and she will be!" Leah sputtered in consternation and Andrea hauled the goblin queen to her apartment upstairs, while Kevin waited in his car. Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting in Kevin's silver BMW. Leah wore a dark blue knee length dress, with a small sapphire flower brooch from Jareth to accent it. It was clipped just above her heart—her way of always having him with her. Eye liner and lip gloss were as much in the way of makeup as Leah allowed Andrea to do. The dress was too much already, and she didn't want to give Kevin the wrong idea-though she was beginning to feel certain that with Andrea's assistance, he may already have had one.

Leah's lips were pressed thin as she rested her cheek on her fist and stared out the window. She tried explaining several more times that she was married and had no interest in Kevin beyond friendship; but Andrea kept undermining her by asking Kevin questions. So she gave up, and discovered the upside to this, was that Leah learned a great deal about Kevin's current lifestyle.

Kevin owned a small but rapidly growing business. He was well off-which the convertible made obvious-and he was recently in a relationship, until she dumped him for his best friend. He stared through the windshield before him, but his expression was hard to make out in the dim light. He went on to explain, "I had no idea. We were together all the time, so I never realized..." Leah gazed sympathetically at him from her seat, "I'm so sorry." His eyes met hers intensely, and she became wary of him all over again as she thought, 'Maybe this was a bad idea...' Leah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Kevin blinked, catching himself, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry.. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my date tonight." Leah forced a smile, and he turned back to the road.

'This guy's nuts!' Leah's mind helpfully shouted at her. She shoved it back with her mind's elbow. Yes, it was possible he was crazy—but if dealing with his little bit of crazy helped her forgetful family remember who she was—it would all be worth it in the end.

Kevin pulled up to Andrea's apartment complex, Leah only knowing it was hers, because of Andrea's very cheerfully pointing hand, reaching up from the back seat. "Here I am!" She said with a grin, and the other two grinned a little, too, at her exuberance. When Andrea got out and began searching her bag for her keys, Leah looked at her coworker with a furrowed brow and sat up straighter in her seat. "Andrea, aren't you coming with us?" Andrea looked up a little as she continued her search for her keys. "Not this time, I'm pretty beat from work." She smiled widely and made a quiet 'Yes!' as she discovered her keys, bouncing them in her hand and catching them again. The blond then raised her voice so the both of them could hear her, "You kids have fun!" She waved and headed to her apartment, passing through some large shrubs to the pathway.

It took only a few moments for them to reach the dance club and bar Kevin had chosen. The blue eyed woman was rushed into the building before she could think to look for the club sign to see where he'd taken her. Traveling up a short flight of stairs, they passed along a line of clubbers eager to get inside. She pursed her lips a little when Kevin spoke to the bouncer near the door—who greeted him like a close friend—and who also let them in ahead of everyone else. They received quite a few dirty looks, and Leah pretended not to notice. She was more concerned with the fact that Kevin seemed to be a regular here. The dark haired man turned to her before they went any further. "Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand until we get to the bar. It can get crazy on the dance floor." She looked at him anxiously to which he laughed and grinned wildly before pulling her along behind him and entering the dance floor.

The lights inside the club were dimmed down, with only a handful of color-changing spotlights skimming across the mass of dancing bodies. At the far end of the room a stage was lit up for a madly playing local band. For a terrified moment, Leah thought he had changed his mind and that they were going to join the dancers. But Kevin turned to the right where several people were walking up and down a narrow flight of stairs. They walked quickly up them, and around a corner where more stairs led to a sort of 'u' shaped loft that over looked the stage below. Tables and chairs were placed around the railing so those upstairs could still enjoy the entertainment below. To the left of the stairs and against the wall were several small couches and ottomans, where a few people sat drinking and talking. Straight ahead from the stairs was the fairly crowded bar. The walls and furnishings were all black wood, accented here and there with painted gold diamond designs, and the occasional fleur-de-lis.

As soon as they reached the bar, Kevin let go of her to lean over the half-counter so he could shake the bartender's hand. Leah took this opportunity to think of how she could possibly jog his memory. Talking about her old home and family, and asking about his seemed like the best option. His grandmother especially came to mind. If she remembered correctly, the two had been very close. She studied him from where he stood speaking to the bartender. He hadn't changed all that much over the last few years. He looked a bit thinner, if that meant anything. His face had changed a little too, his features had become sharper.

Kevin invited Leah to sit by him at the bar with a wave of his hand, He sat himself down on the rotating bar stool as she sat down beside him.

"So, what'll it be?" asked the dark haired bartender with a smile. Kevin answered immediately. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks." The man behind the bar then looked to Leah, who said, "Just ice water for me, thanks." Kevin seemed a little surprised by this answer. "Just water?" Kevin smiled coyly, looking at her sideways "Are you sure you don't want something with a little more..flavor?" The man beside her pointed at the bartender. "They have an excellent Margarita."

Leah looked at him sharply. "No thanks." She then turned authoritatively to the bartender, "Just ice water."

"Yes, ma'am." The bartender's smile remained as he gave a little salute, and he went to make their drinks. Kevin seemed upset by something; but whatever it was he kept it to himself. The bartender soon returned with what they ordered, and after a few minutes, Leah maneuvered the conversation towards family. "So what about your family? Do they live in town?"

"Well," Kevin began slowly, his eyes staring into his glass as he thought. "My parents passed away when I was young and I haven't any siblings-so it's just me and my Gran." Leah nodded, taking a sip of her water. "You and your Gran must be quite close." She observed, and the blue eyed man shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture, despite his next words. "We are." Leah's eyebrows rose at him questioningly, and when he saw this, he took a long draw from his scotch and then placed it on the bar again. "I visit her often, but she prefers her space most of the time. I call that close."

Understanding dawned on her face, 'That certainly sounds like the Petunia I remember..' Leah realized Kevin was still talking. "What about your family?" He was asking. Leah felt her stomach twist a little as she thought on the question. "They live in town, too.. I haven't been round to see them lately though." Kevin looked at her curiously and she went on, turning to gaze at her drink, "I've been out of town until recently; I only came back for a visit, to see how they were doing." She toyed with her glass, slowly spinning it around and drawing little swirls across it with her finger-wiping off the moisture that had slowly been gathering there. In doing this, she failed to see Kevin's strange expression, "That's right-you have family reunions around this time of year, don't you?" He said quietly, half to himself.

Leah's hands froze and her head turned slowly to face him. "...Yes, we do." She replied, her wide eyes studying his own. He studied her himself, and a look like he was realizing something came upon him. "We've...met before, haven't we?" Leah smiled widely. 'He's remembering!' she thought, and nodded at him.

A strange look entered into his eyes and they got bigger. "Leah." He said her name like it was a fact; as though it were more than a little familiar. He leaned forward abruptly, looking down at her lips. With their already close proximity, it would have been difficult to avoid contact. At his sudden swoop forward, it was impossible. Kevin closed his eyes. His scotch-tinged lips aimed for hers, and seeing this, Leah's hand shot up between them, barely meeting with his kiss. She pursed her lips and waited. Kevin noticed and opened his eyes in confusion. He stared at Leah, leaning backwards on his stool. "I'm sorry, Kevin." She explained, turning that same hand around to show her wedding band and engagement ring, "But I'm married."

* * *

A/N: A HUGE Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Ellen, for all she does! She's amazing guys; seriously. Also a thanks to you wonderful readers for supporting through your reviews! (Hint hint nudge nudge...) ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters or places, etc. I only own the characters I've made up.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, it took so long for me to get chapter seven up, I thought I'd go ahead and post 8. Going to start working on chapter 9 now. :) Maybe. (knocks on wood)

Goblins Above

Chapter 8: Safeguards

_**'"I'm sorry, Kevin." She explained, turning that same hand around to show her wedding band and engagement ring, "But I'm married."'  
**_

* * *

Jareth was trapped somewhere dark, he knew he had to get out, had to save someone. But it was like he was in a closet-like, door less, oubliette. The walls pressed in slowly around him and the air was growing thinner. He couldn't transform into his owl form to give himself more room or time to figure out how he was going to escape. The walls pressed closer and closer…

Jareth jolted upright in bed, his heart pounding. He breathed heavily for a few moments, and then rubbed at his face. Looking towards the window, the moon looked back down at him. It was still a few hours before dawn. With a sigh, he lay back down in bed and closed his eyes. Turning on his side, he reached out a hand to bring Leah close-needing her loving comfort, as well as the knowledge that she was safe. When his hand met with nothing but bed sheets, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to peer at her pillow, only to find her gone. And then he remembered their dream argument, and he groaned at his own stupidity, head flopping back down onto his pillow. Jareth closed his eyes, but he was too anxious to sleep.

Jareth rose out of bed, and moved through the door and down the hall until he came to Melina's room. Opening the door, he stepped inside and looked around for anything that seemed off. It was quiet save for the thirteen hour cuckoo clock on the wall to his right. A few of his daughter's dolls were sitting round a miniature table at his feet, dressed elegantly for tea time. A short bookshelf filled with childrens books from both the Above and the Underground was set up against the wall by her window where a large pink fur rug lay. A desk on the other side of the window held drawing and writing tools, and a small stack of paper. A few of her drawings were framed-courtesy of a proud papa-and hung up on the wall.

Two very familiar framed drawings drawn by his wife sat on Melina's desk. They had been made to stand on their own, and they caught Jareth's attention. The first drawing was of Melina as an infant, her curling-then dark-hair plastered to her head. She'd just had her first bath ever in the castle. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth made a big 'O' as she yawned tiredly. A white blanket was wrapped snugly around her tiny form. Jareth smiled adoringly at the drawing, and his eyes then moved on to the second one.

Jareth felt his heart ache, and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he set eyes on the second drawing. The image was of Jareth and Leah sitting on a bench in the gardens, a climbing vine with big white flowers behind them. Leah's eyes were downcast at the large drawing notebook in her lap. She had one hand holding on to the drawing pad while the other held a pencil poised above it. Jareth was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist, his other hand resting atop of hers. He had his face turned to her ear where he seemed to be whispering something and smiling. Her lips were curved up in a crooked smile from whatever secrets he told. They'd set up a mirror in front of them so that Leah could make this drawing.

Movement brought Jareth's attention over to the bed. Melina's golden curls glimmered faintly in the moonlight as she rolled over and he saw her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, it warmed his heart to know she was his daughter, his to protect and love. Coming to stand beside the bed, Jareth grasped the nearby bed post and leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on the child's forehead. Melina smiled in her sleep and snuggled down deeper into her blankets. Jareth gently tucked the blanket around her and took a step back.

When he was convinced she was well and deeply asleep again, he peered through the dark of her room. With a twist of his hand, three small crystals-the size of which Melina could easily hold on to-gleamed in the palm of his hand. Crouching down to the ground, he rolled two of the crystals across the floor. They made a slight bell like sound as they did this, and the king winced and peeked over the edge of the bed warily at Melina. She did not stir, and he sighed silently in relief.

He focused on the crystals once more. The two separated and each came to a stop in the far corners of the room, where it was darkest. A warm, comforting light emanated from the orbs, and cast just enough light in the room to work as a night light did in the Above. The last crystal he placed on the edge of her bedside table. It shone with its own inner light as well; but a good deal fainter than the other two. Now the crystal was within reach, should she need it. Jareth came to his feet and backed silently from the room. Closing the door with a faint 'click!', he moved down the hall to the next door.

In a moment he was inside, and his eyes widened and narrowed at what he saw. The room was full of goblins. Full, as in almost every flat or angled surface, held a sleeping goblin. Leo was barely distinguishable from the lot. The only way Jareth found him at all was because of the way his white blond hair shimmered in the moonlight. He was amongst the majority of the goblins near the center of the room. Leo lay near the top of a pile of the creatures, with what used to be a platter of pastries. Several of the desserts dotted the room, some with cream or fruit fillings. A great deal of them had been thrown at the walls and ceiling in what must have been-to them-a glorious pastry battle.

Jareth grit his teeth and thought about transporting the whole lot of them to the bog, but thought better of it. While sending the goblins to the bog was preferable as well as enjoyable, he'd rather the stench not fill the castle upon their return. He growled. He'd have to think of an appropriate consequence for them, as well as for Leo. Raising a hand, he flicked it towards the goblins before him as he made his way to his son. With each flick, the goblin would disappear and reappear several feet to his right or left. They never even stirred.

Jareth reached his son and folded his arms thoughtfully. He could put the child in bed, or else leave him to wake in the morning from his inevitable sugar-induced hangover. The father was half tempted to leave him there, but a thought of his wife made him hesitate. He'd put Leo in bed, and in the morning discuss with Leah what should be his punishment. He sighed. Picking Leo up gently, Jareth cradled him in his arms and made a path to the boy's bed. A small goblin-apparently the only one awake of his comrades-was sitting on the young prince's pillow, munching away at a vanilla creme pastry.

Jareth glared at the creature, and baring his teeth, hissed, "_Get off_." The poor goblin jumped in fright. Giving a tiny squeak, it scuttled across the bed, leaving creme hand prints on the fine duvet, and vanished over the opposite side of the bed. Jareth's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he shifted his son to one arm. Waving his hand, the creme hand prints and any other dirt and grime vanished off of the blanket and pillow, leaving them pristine. Lifting the feather filled blanket, Jareth gently lay his son down. He tucked Leo in and after looking around the room, placed the same crystals in Leo's room as he had in Melina's. The last he placed on Leo's bedside table, and the king once again came to stand by the bed.

Leo was sleeping peacefully. Brushing back his white-blond bangs, Jareth placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead, and Leo smiled a little in his sleep. The king looked around once more at the room. He looked at the goblins, and he looked at the mess. For better or worse, the goblins followed Leo wherever he went. They did what he did-or what he told them to do. As his future heir, this was a good thing. But as his son-and at moments or situations such as this-Jareth almost wished they'd spend a little less time together. Perhaps he could increase his son's studies, or start him in self defense? Defensive magic, at the very least. But he would need to know physical defense as well. Leo rolled over on his bed, and Jareth watched him a moment.

He'd have to think more on this later; right now he wanted to get back to their room and check in on Leah.

* * *

A/N: Another enormous thanks to my fantabulous beta, Ellen, for everything she does! She's fabulous! Also a thank you to all of my readers! Please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters or places, etc. I only own the characters I've made up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here's chapter nine finally! Haha, work and life in general have been hectic, so I apologize for that! On the plus side, I have several chapters written after this, so after they're edited, I'll try to be sure and get them up. No promises, though. Because life happens. ;)

Goblins Above

Chapter 9: Royal Parenting 101

_**'He'd have to think more on this later; right now he wanted to get back to their room and check in on Leah.'**_

* * *

Kevin stared. "Married?" He didn't look angry, which roughly unsettled her. Shouldn't he be furious? By all rights, he should be outraged. But there he was, perfectly calm-and maybe a little amused. The dark haired man leaned his elbow against the bar.

"Yes." She replied thinly, her eyebrows angling up slightly in apology. At the same time, she was experiencing some misgivings. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly stopped. He stared at her oddly for a moment and then smiled. It turned into a grin and he chuckled, ducking his head before looking up at her in knowing amusement. "Is 'The Mister' really that bad in bed?"

Leah's jaw dropped.

* * *

Five minutes later, Leah was getting into the back of a taxi cab, her knuckles smarting from the black-eye inducing punch she'd just inflicted on Kevin. He'd been sent reeling, and she'd stormed off. She didn't expect that they'd see each other a second time.

Leah shook her hand with a hiss of pain, and the cab driver glanced back through the review mirror at her. "Everything alright, Ma'am?" Leah met his gaze briefly and gently rested her knuckles on the seat beside her. The fabric was cool and soothed her throbbing hand. "Yes, I'll be alright, thanks." She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. She gave the man her address, and the cab driver hummed in response before turning up the radio. The goblin queen was grateful for it-the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk.

She looked out the window at the brightly lit city, turning back to her thoughts. The only thing that saved this night from being a complete waste of time, was the fact that Kevin had remembered her.

Which meant there was still hope for her family. But how could she manage to slip back into their lives to test her theory? It'd have to be done delicately. Meeting her mother again was an impossibility. 'Maybe I could go and see Eliza?' She thought. Even as Leah thought it, though, a sinking feeling that the result would be the same, nagged at her. But she had to try.

* * *

Kevin righted his stool and ignored the curious stares of those around him. The bartender approached and raised his eyebrows at the man as he sat back down. "Date didn't pan out?" Kevin lifted his scotch glass to his rapidly swelling eye and glared. "Just shut up, Mike, and get me some ice from the ice machine."

The corners of Mike's mouth curved upward. He was thoroughly amused. Turning around, Mike shook out a small bar towel, and returned with a small handful of ice. Twisting the towel smartly, the bartender passed it over to his friend. "What number are we at now? Seven dates this month so far? At least this one had the consideration to aim for your face and not the 'family jewels'-if you'll forgive the expression." People were beginning to return to their own drinks, and when Mike saw this, the amusement on his face faded rapidly away. No one was paying them any attention now.

Kevin gulped a large quantity of scotch and pressed the cool towel to his aching eye. "No, I wont, and shut up." Mike raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright..." Kevin relaxed and went back to nursing his wound. He closed his eyes and rested his elbows on the bar. He'd thought Mike had wandered off-so it was only natural that he jumped when Mike's apparently unmoved voice continued. "Are you going to tell her now-or wait until you've gained some decent vision through that eye? You know she'll...ask about it." The bartender put special emphasis on 'ask'-as though the word were completely inadequate for the actual situation-and a dark look entered his once friendly eyes.

Kevin swallowed the sudden, and very uncomfortable, lump that had appeared in his throat. He glanced around subtly, seeing the people around him had lost interest in his recent bought of drama. Kevin looked back to the bartender's grim expression.

He'd almost forgotten her, in all the chaos here. If he procrastinated in speaking to her, she would not be pleased. But if he spoke to her, and she 'asked' him about his injury, she would be even less pleased. And when she was displeased...well, some things were best not left to the imagination.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Better tell her now." Mike pushed away from the bar, picking up Kevin's drink, to Kevin's indignation. He dumped the remaining alcohol in the bar sink, the ice clattering in an ominous way. He then set it down firmly on the counter behind the bar, and placed his hands on the counter.

"Probably a good idea."

* * *

Jareth returned to the bedroom shortly after checking on the children. Now that he was sure they were safe, it was time to check in on his beloved. With a sigh, Jareth sat himself down in the vanity chair, and waved his hand briefly at the mirror before him. It rippled and his reflection vanished.

Leah's dark apartment greeted him. He frowned, and looked round for her alarm clock. It was getting late there; so where was she? He got his answer when the front door opened, and the outside light flooded the hall of the apartment. The door shut and locked loudly, and the blond man glimpsed Leah trudging past the bedroom to the bathroom. She didn't look happy. Leah stopped at the bathroom door to slip her shoes off, then unzipped her dress before disappearing inside.

The shower turned on and Jareth was beginning to doze when she came into her room in a towel-which promptly roused him awake. Jareth grinned a little, resting his head on his hand as he looked through the mirror. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her as she toweled off and slipped on a very familiar night dress. It reached barely mid-thigh in pale pink lace and silk, and was very much a favorite of Jareth's.

Leah rubbed her face in frustration, and she failed to see Jareth in the mirror as she switched off the light. Climbing under the covers, she sighed and Jareth's eyebrows rose in interest. That kind of sigh usually meant she was seriously irritated. 'Best to let her sleep, then.' He thought, and glanced out the castle's window. It was still dark outside, but getting lighter. Glancing back at Leah, he waved his hand and the mirror cleared to reflect their room.

Jareth's heart thumped as he got into bed, and he used the same dream spell he'd used before. As the spell bubble floated down toward him, concerns about their last shared dream came to mind. Would she be happy to see him? Or would she still be angry? He sighed when the bubble touched his forehead, and as he passed once more into a dream, Jareth hoped this one would be better than the last.

* * *

Leah was dreaming about the goblin castle's garden when Jareth found her. Her dream was misty in places; a flowered bush or hedge wall, for instance, were fuzzy like an unfocused camera. They were there, but they weren't something that she was currently focusing on, and so remained unfinished. He tugged her dream carefully closer, and stepped inside.

The king's gaze passed over the garden, and gradually everything came into focus. Flowers appeared in full bloom, the trees grew larger and their boughs heavy with emerald leaves; warm sunlight and a light breeze accompanied them, bringing scents of summer time.

His eyes came to rest once more on his wife. She wore a flowing pale blue dress and her hair was long and golden, which gave Jareth a strong sense of satisfaction. This is the way she was meant to be-it was how she should be. "You changed your hair." Jareth quietly stated. Leah had been examining the changes around her-realizing that he must be there. She didn't reply immediately, but was gazing at a large pink and white flower that was blooming off of the bush before her, cupping the blossom in her hands, she gently stroked a petal with her thumb. "I'm missing home." She replied just as quietly.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly, and began walking towards her.

Leah frowned at his tone, not needing to see his face to recognize its meaning, and turned so she was facing him fully as he approached. "It's hard not to miss home." He stopped before her, his expression bitter, and she looked up into his eyes, her own expression softening. "It's even harder not to miss you, Jareth." Why was he making all of this so hard on her?

"You don't have to help them." He said in frustration, taking a gentle hold of her arms. "They don't remember you. They don't care about you! What good can possibly come of all this?" Leah tensed in his arms with his angry words, and looked down. "Or has there been any progress with your family's memories?" He pulled her chin up to see her face. "Well?"

Avoiding his eyes, Leah took a deep breath. "Not exactly." She swallowed, pressing her lips together. "I did test a theory out on a friend, which seemed to work." Jareth began caressing her shoulders and back possessively; trying to remind himself that she was his. His hands wandered a little lower, intent on reminding her of this fact, as well. Leah inhaled sharply and blood rushed to her face; her body betraying her attempt at composure.

His head dipped down to nip at her ear and she gasped, heat rushing down through her chest, but he had already moved on to her neck and was laying lingering, softer than sunlight kisses slowly down her neck to her shoulder. The heat traveled further down into her stomach, and she was afraid she might burst into flames. She gasped again and barely held back a moan when he bit down on her collar bone. Leah shivered when she felt the vibration in his chest as he growled, "Oh?" Jareth murmured casually, but his hold on her waist became even more possessive, and his tone was dangerous. "What theory is that?"

Leah came roughly out of their moment, her eyes widening as she remembered what had happened with her and Kevin, and how she'd now have to tell Jareth. Leah's breath had quickened, and she hesitated nervously, going a little pale, "We went out for drinks and talked, and eventually he remembered me. But it turned out he likes me a little more than a friend."

Jareth's arms tightened around Leah, pulling her closer. "He?" Jareth spoke through thin lips, and Leah quickly reassured him when she felt his lips descending into a dark glower against her collarbone. "Nothing happened-well, he tried to kiss me-" Jareth growled again, "-but I punched him. I don't think he'll be trying it again any time soon." There was the slightest hint of pride in her voice, and she regained some of her lost color.

Jareth's hands twitched around her and he raised his head slowly. The temperature around them physically dropped a few degrees. His eyes met hers, and Leah shivered at how dark and angry they looked.

"Jareth-"

"What were you thinking?" He snarled. Leah jumped, and his hold turned almost painful. Despite her discomfort, Leah's expression turned firm and slightly angry, and she implored him, "I was thinking, that if the theory worked with someone like Kevin, that it's bound to work on my family!"

Jareth stared at her, then loosened his hold a fraction. Leah continued, "I'm sorry; but it was all I could think of to do!" She murmured, gazing up at him. He glared at her, "My dear, that may have been the most foolish thing you've ever done." She went cold in his arms, and bristled in hurt and anger. But then his eyes grew gentle and he sighed heavily; releasing her with one hand to rub at his eyes. "Despite that, I agree with your theory. It is entirely possible they will remember you, based on your...experiment." His tone turned flint-like when he said 'experiment'.

Leah bit her cheek lightly to hold back her anger. She was mad, because she should have tested her theory out on someone else-one of her siblings. But she'd seen an opportunity and rashly went for it instead. Going the easy route, as usual. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time. Not so much now. Leah was mad at herself, too, because she knew he was right in this-that she had been foolish. If she hadn't been more careful, that date could have ended far, far worse, if Kevin had had any further, darker designs.

It was certainly plausible, given how well known he was at the bar. Like he was more than a regular. There were always the stories of date rape drugs slipped into drinks. That being said; it wasn't right of her to assume the worst of him. At last she took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry, Jareth. It was very foolish of me to jump into something like that with a total stranger. I should have tried the theory on someone from my family."

Her husband smiled thinly. "You are safe, that's what matters." She studied his face as he spoke. He didn't look good, now that she was close enough to see him properly, he looked quite tired. Concern colored her features. "Are you alright?"

Jareth took a deep breath and nodded reassuringly. Gently releasing her, he turned to the path and held out his arm for Leah to lace her hand through it. "Once I wake up from our dream, I'll be feeling much better." They were quiet a moment while passing by a veritable sea of butterflies feasting on nearby flowers. "What have you been up to here at home that has you so tired?" Leah asked.

Jareth came to a stop and turned them both to face the garden. Without a word, he raised his arm up. The garden shrank and became distant like they'd flown high above it, and Leah clutched to Jareth's arm in alarm at the sudden surge of wind that rushed by. But it wasn't like they themselves had moved, so much as everything else had moved around them. Seeing her discomfort, Jareth disentangled his arm to wrap it securely around her waist and pull her close. They 'landed' on their bedroom balcony, overlooking the Labyrinth.

He looked seriously before them. "This is what has me so tired." He flicked a hand towards the Labyrinth, and Leah followed his gaze out beyond the gardens. The outermost wall had been thickened and raised to impressive heights, and the maze itself was moving much faster than normal. Across the Labyrinth in a long stripe of green, the hedge maze had spread itself out, looking like an enormous fuzzy caterpillar. It folded in on itself and intertwined with other parts of the Labyrinth; crossing around and through both the Bog and the Fiery Forest. It looked amazing-and dangerous.

"I've also added several oubliettes throughout." He added after she'd gotten a good look at it. Leah shook her head in amazement. "It's incredible, Jareth." He smiled at her, pleased, and turned to wrap his arms around her. "It's to keep us and the children, and our subjects safe until things settle down."

Leah smiled, and then looked concerned, "Speaking of Melina and Leo, how are they getting on?"

"I was just checking on them. I placed some safeguards in their rooms; they'll be fine." A light frown graced his features. "However, I need to speak to you about Leo."

Leah's brow furrowed, "Of course; what's the matter?" Jareth briefly summarized their son's bedroom pastry battle, and the ensuing mess. "His room-and this is putting it mildly-is a disaster."

He then went on to explain. "You should see it; Leo and his little troupe of goblins have really out done themselves. Frosting and cream and pastry remains plaster the ceiling and walls-I had to clear a path through it all just to get Leo from the top of the goblin pile to his bed!" Leah's jaw dropped, and then promptly shut. A grin curved her lips and she couldn't help but giggle. "Well, that certainly sounds like our Leo."

But then her grin fell as she thought more about their children, and Jareth noted the look of homesickness in her eyes. He leaned forward, his voice a near whisper, "You should be here, Leah." The blond gazed into his eyes, and for an instant, she thought of giving in to his offer and returning home. It was tempting; the thought of being where she knew those around her loved her. She frowned to herself. But doing so, would mean giving up on her family Above, and she'd never know if her idea would have worked on them or not.

Nevertheless, Leah pursed her lips and was adamant in her next words. "I will be there. But not until after I'm sure my family Above is safe."

Jareth frowned and Leah smiled reassuringly, slipping up onto her tip toes to kiss him briefly, "Now, for Leo and his troupe. We need to discuss the consequences of their latest round of antics." Jareth took a deep breath and loosened his hold on her. "Yes, we do. And soon. It's already becoming known among the castle goblins as 'The Great Goblin Pastry Battle.' Worse still, the goblins outside of the castle think an actual battle has taken place-" Leah's eyes widened incredulously, "-and they're treating those who participated in "The Great Goblin Battle" with great awe. The goblins in the 'battle' are making the situation worse by strutting around, bragging about defeating giant pastry monsters."

"So, all of this in mind, what do you think his punishment should be?" Jareth queried. Leah slowly released her beloved, her eyes downcast slightly as she thought. Folding her arms, she tapped a finger over her lips, and Jareth smiled fondly at his wife. The king moved to sit on the end of the bed as she began a measured pacing before it, and spoke, "To start out with, Leo and his group should apologize to the cook for stealing the pastries." She began, glancing at a lounging Jareth to gauge whether or not he approved. He didn't protest, so she continued, "Both Leo and his friends should also clean up his room." Jareth's eyebrows raised slightly at this and his lips thinned, but Leah pressed on regardless of the warning signs, "And I think it may do our young prince some good, too, to have a few small chores around here as well."

"My son? You would have my son do tasks fit for servants? Out of the question. He is heir and future king; I wont have him out scrubbing floors and mucking the stables!" Jareth bristled indgnantly. His gloveless hands white knuckling the bed sheets. Leah stared at him for a split second, and then her eyebrows lifted at what he said, and she pointed a finger at Jareth in a 'Ah-ha! Good idea!' kind of way. "Yes!" She began, coming to stand before him, and pretending to be serious, "Scrubbing the floors would be great!" At Jareth's horrified expression, Leah couldn't contain herself and dissolved into giggles. "Ok, maybe not that; just small things like tidying his room."

Jareth gave her a sour look and Leah became serious, tilting her head downward slightly to look him in the eye. "Yes, Leo is your son. But he's also my son. And I think there's nothing wrong with 'the heir and future king' getting his hands a little dirty by taking on some extra responsibilities. He'll learn to appreciate things a little more, and be less destructive. Leo could probably do more in the future, as well. Perhaps leaving chores behind entirely and becoming your assistant to help with the affairs of state? I know how much they annoy you; and I'm not a lot of help in that department." Leah suggested with a shrug, waiting as Jareth thought on this.

Eventually her husband nodded and Leah took a few steps back to allow him room when he moved to stand. "Very well. But he is not to be scrubbing floors or mucking the stables, is that understood?" He was unmovable in these terms, and he held a finger up to reprove her mildly, and Leah smiled in amusement. "Jareth, unless he wanted to, I wouldn't make Leo do either of those things. Small chores was my goal." She said, and Jareth looked relieved.

* * *

The next morning, Jareth woke to find Leo grinning down at him, asking for permission to do something or other. Jareth sighed as his mind caught up with his son's words, and the king had half a mind to bury his head back beneath his pillow and refuse to move. Instead he sat up, "No." He ground out, rising up-feeling as though from the dead-and pinching the bridge of his nose. Leo's grin sank into a pout. "But-!" Leo protested.

Jareth spoke over him. "Leo. You are not having cake for breakfast. That is my final answer." Leo huffed, and mumbled under his breath grouchily. Jareth caught it, and his head snapped up with a firm glare. "No, your mother would never 'let you eat cake' for breakfast-and she'd fillet me if I allowed it! Now go eat the oatmeal cook has prepared for you, or so help me, you'll be scrubbing the throne room floor faster than you can say 'washrag'!" Leo's face looked entirely shocked-and horrified-at the prospect of such a chore.

If Jareth hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't have believed the velocity with which his son flung himself from his parent's bed, and blitzed out the partially opened door. Jareth gave a short snort of laughter, and lay back down, staring at the canopy above. As he lay there, he thought about his son's reaction, and about how Leo'd react later to the reality of doing chores, and chuckled. "It'll definitely be a change."

* * *

Jareth's prediction of Leo's reaction was entirely correct, and highly entertaining. His son's jaw had dropped, his spoon of oatmeal half way to his mouth, dripping little bits back into the bowl with little 'plop'ing sounds. "Chores?!" He howled, and Jareth raised an eyebrow at him over his breakfast, fighting to keep away an amused grin.

"Yes. Chores."

"But-Why?!" He sat up straight, lowering the spoon to his bowl and looking in dismay at his father. "None of the other princes have to do chores! Why do I have to?!" He put the spoon down forcefully into the bowl in favor of glaring at his father incredulously.

Jareth gave Leo a stern look. "Because none of your friends are the Crown Prince of The Goblin Kingdom, and because you, my son, made an enormous mess of your room, wasted perfectly good pastries-which, by the way, were for your upcoming birthday celebration!" Leo slouched in his seat, folding his arms angrily. Jareth continued, "And the pastry battle you initiated, caused a rumor to spread through the kingdom that a goblin battle has taken place within these walls! Do you have any idea what kind of message that sends to the outlying kingdoms around us? They'll think we've had a rebellion!"

The king leaned back in his seat to rub at his eyes. "I'll have to come up with an explanation-and there's no telling what information the other kingdoms will receive..." Jareth said this partly to himself, taking a deep breath and sighing. Leo's expression crumbled tearfully and he looked at his lap, his lip trembling in shame. 'Blast it!' Jareth thought, pursing his lips when he saw the boy's face. This was the very same way Leah's lip quivered when she was trying to hold back tears. His jaw clenched.

Jareth took a long draw of his tea-he had to stay strong-and used this opportunity to look over the rim of his cup to appraise Melina. All this time she had been quietly eating her oatmeal, and slowly sinking lower in her chair at the tension. He put down his cup and sighed again, feeling his guilt rise. He hadn't said a word to her all this time other than to greet her when she sat down for breakfast. He promised himself he would speak to her as soon as he finished with Leo. Jareth turned to the prince in question, his expression much softer, "Leo." The boy ducked his head away from his father to wipe his eyes before looking up at him, sniffling.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you; but you need to understand that your actions have consequences. Your actions, and the actions of the goblins that follow you. As future king, you need to set a good example for them-that doesn't mean you can't have fun-"Jareth reassured him, "-just remember that you have responsibilities." Leo nodded slowly, looking a little better. "I'm counting on you, Leo. Can you help me with this?" Leo sniffed and nodded with a little more confidence, smiling slightly when Jareth smiled at him. "Excellent."

The king then turned to Melina, who seemed to be lost to her own thoughts. She was building a little maze of her own design with the bowl of oatmeal before her, using her spoon, and a tiny bit of magic. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Jareth could swear he saw a couple of oubliettes between its oatmeal walls. Eventually Melina seemed to finish it, and she pulled her spoon away, putting it absently in her mouth upside down, and looking at the mini maze as it slowly changed shape here and there. Her magical ability was amazing when she chose to apply herself. But that was the problem-much of the time she preferred to read in her room or the library, alone.

"Melina." Jareth's voice pulled her from her day dreaming, and she looked up at him from her bowl in surprise, taking the spoon from her mouth. "Yes, Daddy?" Jareth paused to smile warmly at her. He felt like he hadn't spoken to her in quite a while, and some one on one time was long over due. "How are you doing, my dear?" Without her attending to it, Melina's maze of oatmeal was slowly beginning to lose its form. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Um... I'm alright." She cast a fleeting glance at Leo, and sat up a little straighter. "Am I in trouble, too?" Jareth laughed and grinned at her, while Leo looked only slightly moodily over his oatmeal at her.

She hadn't said it unkindly-but younger brothers rarely see things in any other way than a verbal assault on their person, when it comes to their older sisters. Luckily, he had already been chastised by his father, and she was saved from any further outbursts from him. Just to be on the safe side, though, she cast him a brief apologetic glance, before turning her eyes back to their father.

"No, you're not in trouble." He chuckled, and she relaxed in relief. "However, I would also like to ask you to keep your own room tidy-yes, I know you already keep it fairly organized-" He added when she opened her mouth to protest just that, "-and both of you are responsible for the playroom as well. Keep it tidy and clean, as best you can." The two nodded a little sulkily-though Leo a tad more sulkily than Melina.

"Good. Leo, once you finish your breakfast, I want you to go straight up to your room and clean it. The supplies already await you, and the goblins also responsible for the mess will be joining you." Leo grumbled but nodded quickly at his father's stern look. Jareth looked to his daughter. "Melina, once you are finished, I thought we might work on your magic, if that is agreeable to you?" Jareth was a little worried that she might not want to; but that fear was quickly dashed and his heart warmed when her face lit up and she happily said, "Yes, Daddy!"

* * *

A/N: A great big 'Thank You'! to my wonderful beta for helping me out with this! :D And here's the end of chapter nine. Maybe a bit abrupt. I'll probably touch more on the magic lessons in the next chapter-maybe not; not sure yet-along with Leah's attempt to get her sister to remember her.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Labyrinth, or any other recognizable characters. My characters do, of course, belong to me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter ten! Short, but there it is. A huge thanks to my beta SailorSweetie for her help in checking this for me! :D

Goblins Above

Chapter 10: The Queen's Goblin Guard

* * *

_**"Jareth looked to his daughter.**_ _"Melina, once you are finished, I thought we might work on your magic, if that is agreeable to you?"_ _**Jareth was a little worried that she might not want to; but that fear was quickly dashed and his heart warmed when her face lit up and she happily said, **__"Yes, Daddy!"__**"**_

* * *

Leah sat quietly on a park bench, her hands clasped, and her heart aching. Aching, and there was nothing she could do about it. The cold autumn breeze ruffled her now chin length black hair, and the collar of her coat flapped haphazardly. Her heart ached as she watched a group of children playing in the nearby playground from her place at a picnic table. The children's dark and light heads weaved between the seesaws and monkey bars, a game of tag in progress.

Leah's eyes traveled over to a woman with long, dark brown hair, and features a little like her own. This was her sister, Eliza. Eliza was watching her children as they played, and talking to Leah's mother, who stood next to her. The queen was carefully out of sight of her mother—not wanting a repeat of the last time they'd met.

Sighing, Leah stepped down from the picnic table and came to her feet; crunching leaves beneath her boots. She'd try and talk to her sister when their mother wasn't around. Hopefully she could jog some memories, then. Sticking her hands in her coat pockets, Leah left the playground. But before she did, she passed a part of the playground where one of her nieces was playing. For one sort of bizarre moment, their eyes met. Leah's steps faltered briefly, and she paused as she stared back at the child.

The little girl's smile faded and she looked at Leah strangely. To her, Leah was just another passerby. Leah smiled at her and gave a little wave, but the girl just frowned and lowered her brow at Leah in a comical glower—she did that when she didn't know someone. If the situation had been different, if the girl had remembered her, it would have made Leah laugh—it was so cute—but in this instance, it just made her heart pang all the more. One of the girl's siblings called to the girl, and her dark brown hair swayed when she turned around and ran to join the other children in a new game. Leah exhaled the breath she'd been holding, and hunched down into her coat. She strode away, trying to ignore the pain in her chest and the sudden blurriness of the path before her.

Swallowing, she was beginning to feel that Jareth was right. Her family didn't remember her-would likely never remember her. She choked down a sob as she left the park, and swiped quickly at her eyes. "Stop it." She muttered to herself angrily. "Don't you dare give up!" She'd try, one last time—for Eliza.

* * *

Jareth tapped his swagger stick methodically against his long black boot, his chin in his hand and his eyes distant. The goblin chaos around him kept to a dull roar, and after years of adapting to this, Jareth found that it only aided him in tuning them out and focusing on his thoughts. Leah was obviously not safe Above by herself—her little escapade had proved that much to him—and he was determined to keep such a thing from happening again. Jareth's lips pressed together to become a thin line. The Goblin King was annoyed with himself for letting her go Above at all in the first place; he'd known it was a bad idea from the very beginning.

The memory of Leah's frightened eyes as she told him about her nightmares came to Jareth's mind, and the husband frowned, the leather of his gloves squeaking as his grip on his swagger stick tightened. She had been so afraid that something had happened to them, that he'd eventually, grudgingly, relented. Jareth sighed. 'Those eyes will be the end of me...' He thought with a sigh.

He'd have to keep a closer eye on her. But between strengthening the Labyrinth's defenses, and teaching Melina and Leo defensive magic—he could only manage to look in on her through his crystals from time to time—and even less often as time went on. An unpleasant feeling crept into his chest and he shifted in his seat in alarmed discomfort. He growled at the feeling. He was afraid something might happen to her.

With these thoughts, he made up his mind and sat up quickly in his throne, looking down at the goblin horde. "Quiet!" He shouted, and they immediately grew still. "Spatch, Button, and Squeak. Come here." He ordered firmly. Seeing they weren't in trouble, the rest of the goblins carried on in their various activities, giving the three up without much concern. The three goblins anxiously but rapidly approached—thinking they must be in trouble.

Once they'd clumsily lined up before the king, he leaned forward to give them all a very stern look. "I've a task for the three of you. It's about the Queen." Spatch, Button, and Squeak immediately grew more alert, and Jareth was comforted in the knowledge that they cared a great deal for his wife. All of the goblins loved her—at least, none had said otherwise, to his knowledge. But these three had a special relationship with her; being that they were among the ones who'd brought her to the Underground, and had bonded with her early on.

Jareth peered hard at them, "I want you to go to the Above and keep an eye on the Queen." Their brows furrowed in confusion and they exchanged wary looks. Jareth ignored it, continuing, "But don't let her see you or know that you're there. Report back to me anything she does and anyone she meets. Especially any men." He finished with a slightly threatening growl.

Jareth remembered their conversations about coming Above. He had been so preoccupied with her leaving—to the point that he hadn't really thought about all the other mortal men. He thought about them _now_. His teeth ground together. In his defense, it hadn't been a strong concern at the time. He hadn't wanted her to leave at all; at least not without him. But someone had to be with her.

"We keep Queeny safe!" Spatch said, the Queen's Goblin Guard each saluting in his own way. Spatch had correctly managed a clumsy one, but Button seemed to think that firmly shoving his finger up his nose and looking noble was the right way, and Squeak—well, Squeak settled for very solemnly scratching his buttocks. Jareth sighed internally, and rubbed his eyes.

Gods, he hoped his wife would come home soon.

* * *

A/N: Review to let me know what you think. More to come soon! (Seriously—these chapters are just flying from my fingertips!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. That won't change. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter 11. I almost didn't post this chapter today. I was going to wait a few days, but I wanted to share it and not keep you guys in quite so much suspense. ;) Anyway. So much happening in this chapter... Enjoy! :) And a thousand thanks to my Beta for all she does!

Goblins Above

Chapter 11: Goblins Below!

* * *

_**"**"We keep Queeny safe!"** Spatch said, the little squad each saluting in his own way. Spatch had correctly managed a clumsy one, but Button seemed to think that firmly shoving his finger up his nose and looking noble was the right way, and Squeak-well, Squeak settled for very solemnly scratching his buttocks. Jareth sighed internally, and rubbed his eyes.**_

_**Gods, he hoped his wife would come home soon."**_

* * *

Leah's eyes had stared, and her jaw had dropped in horror at what lay before her. Her shift had changed from the afternoon to the morning. And she had been glad of it, since that would give her the whole afternoon to work on her theory with her sister. But because of what she was currently looking at; her afternoon-and quite possibly her job-were likely both to be shortly shot. "_**Goblins below!** Really_, guys!?" She cried in dismay.

Inside the display case, every single pastry, cookie, and cake had been utterly and completely destroyed. Little hand prints smeared cream and fruit filling across the glass and on every other surface immediately around the case. She was lucky because of her new shift, that no one else had arrived, and Chai Paradise was still closed, since she herself had just gotten there. Leah'd called her coworker, Tom-who was the baker of the shop-and told him she'd accidentally knocked the shelf above the pastries down, and the shelf had tipped all its wares onto the floor, and the shelf had smashed all of the food below it.

She received an impressive string of nasty words expressing frustration-before Tom told her to get out some of the refrigerated dough for a few of the desserts, so it'd be ready for him when he came. The baker said he'd be there in fifteen minutes, then promptly hung up on her. That would give her just enough time to clean up the mess; her focus mainly being the hand prints-it'd raise some pretty awkward questions if they were seen when the baker got there.

Leah took a deep, steadying breath once she'd returned from the kitchen, and turned to the three responsible for the shop disaster, placing her hands on her hips. "Well?" She said crossly, sounding very much like her husband, "What do you three have to say for yourselves?" The other two looked to Spatch, who looked incredibly nervous before he said, "Kingy want us to keep eye on Queeny, keep safe."

Spatch pointed to one of his eyes when he said 'eye', and made it impossibly wide. Leah's eyebrows rose in surprise, and her heart warmed-until she again remembered the pastry disaster-and her lips pursed together in consternation. "While that's awfully nice of you guys and Kingy-and I appreciate the thought-but I think from now on that the teashop should be _off limits_." Spatch, Button, and Squeak each straightened at the words 'off limits'.

There had been a very firm conversation in the past on Leah and Jareth's honeymoon night; the goblins had misunderstood the words "honeymoon night" when they overheard Jareth and Leah talking earlier on the day of the wedding. They thought it meant that Leah and Jareth were going to have a 'honey eating party under the moon', and, of course, because there's a moon, it must be at night.

Yes, it made perfect sense to the goblins. So when during the honeymoon, the goblins came up to Jareth's chamber doors, working together to carry large honey jars, and wondering 'why the party wasn't out in the garden-there's no moon in the King's room!', and when they discovered the door was locked, they thought nothing of it and teleported themselves into the room, crying, "Honey moon party!"

A horrified shriek from Leah and an outraged, "**_GET OUT!_**", roar from Jareth later, the goblins dropped their honey jars and scrambled, screaming, for the doors, hands clamped over their eyes. Jareth swung his arm at them, and the doors sprung open, sending the goblins tumbling out. The doors slammed shut and locked behind them when he brought his arm back and made a fist. Jareth growled, falling onto his forearms, his hair curtaining his eyes. Leah's hand pressed against her lips-having silenced her last outcry, and at last she peeked up at Jareth. She could see his angrily clenched teeth just over and above her shoulder. Tentatively she reached out to place a hand gently on his cheek. "Jareth-" Her heart was still beating frantically from the scare, and he turned his head into her hand. Taking it, he kissed her palm tenderly.

"I know." He stopped her, his voice oddly calm, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Shifting above her, he placed a firm, 'Don't go anywhere' kiss upon her lips, then with great regret sat up, and vanished from the room. Only to reappear a moment later, before the goblins outside the chamber, fully garbed and cooly furious.

"You saw nothing, do you understand me? Nothing." He made a gesture with his hand like he was dropping something on the ground, and a basket of fruit appeared at his feet. "Eat, and all I want you to remember is that this room is off limits." His teeth gleamed in a snarl, and he made sure each and every one of them ate some fruit, before sending them tipsily down the hall. All they remembered was that the king's room was off limits, and now any time something was declared off limits, they'd develop a sudden aversion to whatever it was-never knowing the reason why.

Jareth reappeared on the other side of the doors of their room still angry, until he saw his wife and the abandoned honey, and a slow smile spread across his face. "I think our friends left us a wedding present." She said, smiling seductively at him from where she lounged on her side on the bed. Needless to say, there was considerably less honey in that room by the end of the night.

* * *

Leah came hurriedly back to the present, her cheeks flushed at the memories of that night. She brought her attention back to the goblins, who were sitting still in anxiety, waiting for her to finish. "Er-right." She cleared her throat in embarrassment, then once she'd collected herself, looked at them firmly. "Unless you guys can keep yourselves from eating everything in sight, you don't eat anything in this shop unless I give it to you! Is that understood?" She finished firmly, and the trio looked properly chastised and they nodded their little goblin heads. Leah sighed and went to get the things needed to clean up the mess they'd made.

It took her thankfully only a little amount of time to clean up the handprints. They were still fresh and took barely any scrubbing. The pile of destroyed pastries was another matter, entirely. She made them help her by putting the ruined desserts into a garbage sack. All the while they did this, she very pointedly ignored the fact that the little creatures were eating about as much as they were putting in the garbage. But so long as the desserts were being taken care of, and quickly, she didn't mind it.

Leah was just doing a second wipe down of the cabinet after it'd been emptied, when the back door going into the kitchen opened and closed with a bang. Leah hushedly told them, "Go to my apartment and wait for me there-and don't make a mess!" She hissed. The goblins took this as their cue and promptly vanished from sight with multiple squeaks. She looked around swiftly to make sure they were all gone, then finished the cabinet with one last sweep of the rag, and turned around just as Tom entered the shop to examine the pastry display.

Leah gave a half hearted "Good morning, Tom..." To which Tom just grumbled loudly and went to work. A few hours later the pastries had been replaced and the rest of the day moved by rapidly, and before she knew it, she was putting away her apron and gathering her things. Just as she stepped out the door, Andrea was about to go in to start her shift. "Oh hey!" Her coworker said brightly. "How was you not-a-date?" She asked cheekily, and Leah frowned sourly. "Not good."

Andrea looked surprised, "Oh? Why not?" Leah pursed her lips and glanced at her watch. It was half past noon. She'd have to hurry if she wanted to catch her sister at the park today. "He tried to kiss me." The queen rushed out, and at Andrea's outraged, jaw dropping stare, Leah nodded curtly and went on. "I punched him and went home. I spoke to my husband about it in a dre-" Leah barely stopped herself from saying 'dream' and nearly swallowed her tongue in the process. Andrea's brow furrowed. "In-in a Skype call." She amended, and her coworker's expression eased slightly, shifting into concern. "...How'd he take it?"

Leah shook her head. "Not well; but I think we've worked things out. I'll likely still have some explaining to do when I see him next." She laughed awkwardly, and Andrea winced. "I'm so sorry..." Leah remembered that she had things to do, and shrugged, shaking her head at Andrea. "It's alright; we were able to talk about things and that helped some, I think." She said. "Well I'd better go-I've some errands to run-I'll see you tomorrow!" Leah said, and when Andrea waved back, Leah turned and hurried away.

Leah first stopped by her apartment to check on her little goblin guard. Spatch was sitting on the couch munching on chips, and Button was cross legged on the kitchen counter with his arm up to his armpit in the cookie jar. Squeak could be heard making gurgling sounds, and when she went further inside the apartment, she saw an opened apple juice container by him, his head thrown back as he gargled the apple juice. She couldn't even begin to understand what he was doing. She watched as he swallowed and began reaching for the jug of juice while his other hand raided a bag of Reeses minis.

Button was the first to notice her. He'd pulled a cookie from the jar and had it half shoved in his mouth, when he spotted her and his dark eyes grew impossibly big. He made a sound of alarm and without his eyes leaving Leah's, flapped his arm wildly at Squeak, who'd just shoved a handful of still-wrapped chocolate and peanut butter candies into his mouth. She watched as Squeak noticed Button, then notice her. Seeing that he was caught, he slowly opened his mouth and let the mangled candy-aluminum mesh dribble from his mouth to splat on the-thankfully linoleum-kitchen floor.

Spatch heard the sound and frowned over at them, opening his mouth to reprimand them, when he saw his queen out of the corner of his eye and paled. "Er. Hi, Queeny." He offered weakly. Leah breathed deeply and addressed them.

"Alright you three, line up here." She put one hand on her hip while the other pointed before her at the line where the living room and entryway separated. The goblin guard fell into line looking more than a little guilty. "I can't even begin to express my disappointment in you guys." Leah said firmly, then sighed. She didn't have time for their shenanigans. She had to go and see her sister.

"Listen; I'll put a tv show on for you guys. It's like a book with pictures only they say the words for you. Nothing that happens to them is real, so don't freak out. If you get scared, go back home." She turned on the necessary electronics and hit up Netflix; finding what she was looking for, she hit 'play all' and promptly hid the remotes. "Though, honestly, how 'Blues Clues' would possibly scare you guys, I've no idea." She muttered, then pointed at the couch. "You three can sit on the couch and finish the snacks you were eating. But if you run out, eat the fruit in the bowl on the kitchen table. And. Nothing. Else. I'll be back in a few minutes." The goblins nodded enthusiastically and gathered on the couch to watch the cartoon. Leah then left, locking the door behind her and hoping they wouldn't make too much of a ruckus.

The trip to the park was slow and agonizing. Traffic had backed up to the point that when she finally arrived at the park, only a few people were still there. She glanced over the cars as she went slowly through the parking lot. She saw her sister's car and sighed in relief. Eliza was still there. Leah parked a few spaces down and getting out, made her way up the path to the playground. She easily spotted Eliza's dark haired head nearby. She was sitting on a bench with her youngest daughter, Marie, who was fast asleep in her stroller. Leah came up slowly to Eliza, gesturing and saying with a soft smile, "She's a beautiful baby."

Eliza looked up, startled, and for one breathless moment, Leah thought her sister might recognize her. But then the woman gave a small, polite smile. "Thank you." She looked out to her other children. "Can I sit with you?" Leah asked. Eliza made room for her, "Sure." They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the children. Leah felt, rather than saw, Eliza's eyes on her, and her sister asked, "Do you have children here?" Leah's lips turned down into a sad smile as she replied, "No. They're with their father in another country." Eliza looked intrigued. "Really? That's so exciting!" But then Eliza frowned a little. "Why aren't you all together?" She asked.

Leah thought on how to answer and finally answered, "He's the...CEO of a large corporation, so he has to stay there. I'm here alone to visit my family; just to see how they're doing..." Leah trailed off when the image of her parent's burning home came to mind and she shuddered. Eliza noticed and thought perhaps she was cold. "It must be hard." Eliza offered sympathetically.

The goblin queen nodded, "I miss them. It's been rough on all of us-this long distance. I hope my children will be able to cope until I return." Leah watched as Eliza's children ran squealing when their oldest sibling chased after them in a game of tag. "My husband is a good man, and an even better father; so I don't have to worry in that regard." She smiled a little, but it faded slightly when she remembered the purpose of her visit.

Leaning back against the bench, Leah looked at Eliza. "What about you? How's your family?" Eliza shrugged, "Oh... You know, the usual stuff. School and homework for the kids; projects and trying new recipes for the family, and my husband is making his way through dental school-he'll be done this year, and we can finally look into buying a new home." She smiled a little wistfully at the end, but then frowned lightly. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this..." She chuckled a little, and Leah's heart thudded hopefully as she joined her. "Oh, you're fine! I'm Leah by the way." She said, extending a hand.

Her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight as Eliza took her hand and shook it. "I'm Eliza, nice to meet you." She looked down at Leah's ring after she'd spoken, "Wow! That's a beautiful ring!" She said in awe, and Leah smiled. "My husband made-er-designed it." Eliza looked impressed. "It's gorgeous!" Leah laughed quietly. "Thank you." She smiled at the ring herself, holding it up a little, and her heart clenched painfully at the thought of Jareth. She took a deep shuddering breath, and felt suddenly cold. How much longer would they be apart? She didn't think she could handle much more of this.

"Hey, are you ok?" Eliza's voice snapped Leah out of her thoughts and the queen looked to her sister's concerned expression. "Oh-yes, sorry-just missing my family." Eliza smiled a faint, understanding smile. Leah cleared her throat and blinked her misting eyes. She had to focus. "So what about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Leah asked, and Eliza nodded. "I have one brother and two sisters. What about you?" Leah paled and hid a worried frown behind her hand as she scratched her upper lip warily. One of her brothers was unaccounted for. But which one-and why? Leah felt sick. Had her life really made that much of a difference?

One sibling, gone.

She bit her lip and remembered she had yet to answer Eliza's question. "One sister." Leah replied. Because that was who she was thinking of. Leah shifted in her seat as they continued to talk about their lives-Leah only giving altered versions of the truth. But soon sitting with her sister grew uncomfortable, and not because of the poorly designed bench they occupied.

Eliza didn't seem to be remembering anything. Kevin had remembered her after only a short time-and he hadn't been family. So now what? What could she do at this point that she hadn't already tried? She'd come to the end of the road with nowhere to go but back. Back home.

Leah eventually said goodbye to Eliza and started back to her apartment, all the while her mind worked furiously. So if getting them to remember her was not possible, what was her next move? They were in some kind of future danger, but what? When would this threat occur and how? How could she stop it? And how much longer would she have to stay away from home until she solved this riddle? She'd have to remain there a little longer to be sure they were safe and find out where this threat was coming from.

That was the plan. She would keep an eye on her family from a distance. Coming into her apartment, Leah smiled at the goblin's slumbering forms on the couch, whilst Blues Clues played on, unaware its audience and fallen asleep. She put her coat away and swallowed the anxious lump in her throat, as one thought entered her weary mind.

What would Jareth say when she told him?

* * *

Earlier that morning, Kevin met Mike outside the bar, shivering in the brisk morning air. Kevin slipped gratefully inside the bar after Mike unlocked the door and stepped aside to let him in. Locking the door behind them, Mike led Kevin up to the loft and back behind the bar to a door leading into the kitchen. Upon entering, Mike strode to the end of the main aisle between the counters, where a full length mirror sat attached to the door of a large closet the cooks used to store their coats and things. "I'm going to call her," Began Mike, turning his head to the side to look behind him at Kevin with a raised brow. "Are you ready?" Kevin nodded, but inside he was terribly nervous.

Mike noticed this, but it wasn't his problem. He wasn't the one about to have a conversation with one of the most powerful beings this world had ever seen. Nodding slowly, Mike faced forward down the aisle, and stretched out a hand to the mirror.

He muttered a single long word, and the mirror rippled. Mike spoke again and the surface of the mirror turned so black that it gave off no reflection. He muttered one more word, adding the name 'Aerea' at the end. Two eyes as though illuminated by a strip of light appeared in the dark, and looked at Mike. Mike instantly dropped to one knee, and Kevin behind him belatedly followed suit.

"My Queen, Kevin has news I think will interest you a great deal." Mike spoke, and as he did, the dark fled slowly away from the eyes in the mirror to reveal the face, then head, and then slowly the body of Aerea. At last the mirror was clear enough to see her. She wore a blood red dress trimmed with snow white lace and embroidered with the same colored thread, and white heels peeked out from under the hem of her gown. Her long white hair was pulled back and held together by several ribbons at intervals down her back. Behind her, a stone room lit by a few green crystal torches came into view. Her eyes flicked from Mike to Kevin, and Kevin didn't need to see it to know she was looking at him. His skin crawled, and he shivered. How Mike could stand it, he didn't know.

"So I see. Thank you, Lyron. You both may stand." Mike-or Lyron, as he was truly called-bowed his head a little further, then stood, taking one step away and to her right so Kevin was fully visible as he rose. Aerea looked at Kevin calculatingly. "Come before me." She ordered. Kevin immediately obeyed but kept his head down and to one side slightly to keep her from seeing the black eye he'd received. He couldn't hide it forever, though; for Aerea was terribly astute. She narrowed her eyes at Kevin's peculiar posture. "I should like to see your face. Look to your queen and tell me what you've discovered."

Kevin hesitated, then lifted his head to gaze at the woman. Aerea's eyes narrowed further and a touch of anger sparked to life in her eyes. "I've told you to find a queen, not get into petty fights. How did this come about?" Kevin swallowed anxiously and bowed his head. Quickly he explained, "I found the goblin queen,"

Aerea's eyebrows rose in interest, but she was still angry, and Kevin quickly continued. "It turns out that I knew her before-when she lived here in the Aboveground. She told me she's here visiting her family." Kevin shifted on his feet. "I met with her and tried to seduce her-" Lyron added from beside the mirror, "Unsuccessfully." Kevin just barely stopped himself from sending a glare in his direction. "Yes... She punched me-but I know of a way I can get back in her good graces. I just need a few extra days to put it all together."

Aerea tilted her head to the side and stared at him. "Is that so." She said cooly, "And if you fail again, what then?" He didn't answer immediately, and she sighed. Extending a hand in a gesture for him to come closer, she said, "Come. Stand before me." Kevin seemed unsure, and Aerea's lips thinned. "Do not make me ask again. My patience with you is already fragile, at best." That spurred Kevin into action and he strode forward hurriedly until he was just before her, and Lyron took hold of his shoulder and forced him down on his knees when he didn't do it himself. Kevin looked up at the other man-startled and now fearful-he then remembered himself and bowed his head down until he was staring at Aerea's immaculate white shoes.

She said something, a string of short words, but it was quiet and he couldn't even begin to understand it. Then a sound like glass shattering made him flinch and look behind him in alarm. Was someone else there? But it was something else entirely. A myriad of lights reflected off of something and hit the side of his face, and before he could look at the source, the source jerked his head up by what felt like a claw-like hand. Aerea's hand. From the other side of the mirror, she gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. The mirror's surface around her arm was cracked, and was slowly spreading across the mirror.

Her arm on their side of the looking glass was covered by thousands of tiny shards from the mirror; almost like a glove made out of mirror. Aerea's hand was forcing the glass forward, and apparently using magic to hold it together around her. It had to be immensely painful, and Aerea seemed to be straining with the effort. Her teeth were clenched and sweat was beginning to sparkle on her temples.

Her hand jerked his face a little further up until he gasped, the glass cutting into his skin. Aerea turned her palm to grip his broad chin from the front and Kevin grunted in pain. She held it so tightly, her mirror nails nearly drew blood. Aerea's face wrinkled in a furious snarl. "If you fail me again, half wit, I will make you suffer pain like you've never experienced before." She leaned forward on the other side of the glass, her eyes wild. "Do we have an understanding?" The man didn't dare risk nodding his head; instead gasping, "Y-Yes!" Aerea released him abruptly, and the man fell forward onto his hands and knees with a pain-filled gasp. Kevin eventually sat back on his knees and looked up at her, his hand covering his chin where he felt a little blood staining his fingers and palm.

Aerea straightened and pulled her arm back, which was an unhappy shade of red. The man realized suddenly that the red on her arm was actually thousands of tiny cuts covering her hand and arm. They were beginning to turn into little scarlet beads of blood. She waved her hand over that arm and a white glove appeared over it; but the blood began to seep into the fabric and she grimaced. Waving her hand back down over her arm, black scrolling designs appeared along it, looking like a strange, ancient language. The symbols shone, and the stained glove turned white once again, and this seemed to ease the pain, too.

Kevin's eyes snapped up at her face as she began speaking again and delicately lowered her sleeve. "You have one week from now. If you are unsuccessful in your attempts to win her trust or capture her-should it come to that-you would be wise to seek Lyron's help before summoning me again." Kevin nodded shakily. Aerea turned to Lyron. "Keep an eye on him just in case he should do something foolish." He nodded, and Aerea's eyes traveled down to his hand where a black ring set with a large moonstone, occupied his right middle finger. "Oberon's invention seems to have worked well for you. Does it require more magic?" She queried.

Lyron shook his head negatively. "No, my Queen. It's pulling magic from everything around it-as he said it would. There isn't much magic in the human world-but I believe there's enough in its reserves that I can make the return trip, should you need me to." He said simply and Aerea looked satisfied. "Good. Report back to me if there are any more developments." She gave Kevin one last deadly glare, then faded from sight. The mirror returned to normal, and the spot where Aerea's hand had forced its way through, began crumbling as soon as she faded from sight, and Kevin's pale-faced reflection spread brokenly over it.

Kevin sighed wearily and touched his face lightly where her nails had been. "I think I need a drink." He groaned. "Funny," Lyron began dryly, "I was thinking the exact opposite." Kevin glowered at him until Lyron sent a glare back so cold, that Kevin actually shrunk away, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Focus on the task at hand. Unless, of course, you want to tell the queen how you let Leah slip through your drunken fingers-again."

Kevin shifted on his feet indignantly and Lyron spoke, "We'll need to know Leah's schedule to make our plan. Follow her for the next couple of days and write down everything she does from the moment she leaves her apartment in the morning to when she goes home to bed. We'll be better prepared and can stay a step ahead of her, that way."

At Kevin's anxious face, Lyron's eyes darkened, and he relented with a sigh. "If need be, I'll request more time if we still don't have a plan," Kevin sighed, relieved, until Lyron spoke again, "But you'd better hope that we do. Because if I have to go back to Aerea because of your incompetence-you'll receive more than a few _scratches_ to that neck."

* * *

A/N: Mike and Kevin are full of surprises, it seems. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this-it means a lot to me! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I own my own characters and that's it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter 12. I hope everyone enjoys it! :) And a great big thank you to my beta SailorSweetie for her help!

* * *

Goblins Above

Chapter 12: Making Arrangements

* * *

**_"At Kevin's anxious face, Lyron's eyes darkened, and he relented with a sigh. _**_"If need be, I'll request more time if we still don't have a plan," **Kevin sighed, relieved, until Lyron spoke again, **"But you'd better hope that we do. Because if I have to go back to Aerea because of your incompetence-you'll receive more than a few scratches to that neck."**"**_

* * *

Kevin and Lyron had returned over the next few days to the bar's kitchen. Kevin didn't dare waste time-especially with Lyron around-and brought with him as much as he could gather from observing Leah's schedule morning to night. They went to work discussing a plan of action for the unsuspecting queen of goblins. "I'll have to convince her to eat with me or something. But after the bar, it's not likely to happen again." Kevin explained sulkily to a contemplative Lyron. "Maybe. Or perhaps it would be best to send her flowers-or give them in person." Kevin's eyebrows rose in interest. It could work-he could make it a part of his apology. "Though I suspect if she knows they're from you, she'll not keep them." Said Lyron, and Kevin half glared at the other man.

Lyron tapped his lips with a finger. "Maybe..." Aerea's right hand man began, "If a sleeping spell was put on the flowers, we'd be able to sneak into her apartment and take her while she's asleep; then hold her hostage to lure the king out of the Labyrinth."

Kevin nodded, adding, "I will leave them for her at her work; she'll definitely get them. I'll leave it unsigned, but hint at them being from the goblin king." Kevin suggested, and the other man agreed. "Alright. You get the flowers, while I get the spell from our queen. Meet me back here as soon as you have them. The sooner we do this, the better." 

* * *

Jareth was sitting at the desk in his study when there was a knock at the door. Jareth's eyebrows rose, wondering if maybe it was Matilda or one of the children. He called for the person to enter, and instead of the old matron or Melina or Leo; the High Queen Titania and Puck entered the room. Jareth flew up from his chair in shock, nearly knocking it over. "Apologies, my friend!" Puck spoke quickly, holding up a hand to still Jareth's words and waving him back into his seat, but the king remained standing. "But we had to see you immediately." Jareth waved his hand with a jerk and a second chair appeared beside the first in front of his desk. He gestured towards them, "Please sit and revive yourselves; and then-if you please-tell me how in the Underground you got into my castle."

Jareth looked from the two, to the door, and then back. The High King Oberon was clearly not with them-so where was he? His eyes flicked to Titania, who seemed to know what he was about to ask, as he questioned, "Where is Lord Oberon? Is he...?" He trailed off warily. Titania looked grim, but shook her head negatively, "He was taken prisoner." Jareth grimaced, but he was also relieved. Oberon was alive. A king-especially a high king-is a hefty bargaining chip; and whoever had taken him wouldn't dare kill him. Not at the risk of the whole Underground coming to avenge him. No doubt other kingdoms were collaborating to save him this very moment. No, this mystery invader wanted something. Something big.

Puck and Titania sat down and Puck explained quickly, "You remember that old tunnel we used to sneak in and out of the Labyrinth as children?" Jareth nodded, "What of it?" Puck grinned but it wasn't nearly as mirthful as it would've been in happier circumstances, "It's still useable. It's in the same place, hidden by the same rocks outside of the Labyrinth. No one will notice it-I barely found it again, myself." Jareth at first was worried at the mention of that tunnel, but at Puck's reassurance, his concern was eased. If Puck the Trickster couldn't find a hidden passage he'd used for years; then no one else could. Not unless shown.

The goblin king's eyes moved to Titania when she spoke. "Jareth there's another thing you need to know," Titania said anxiously, and she hesitated as though apprehensive about what she was about to say. But then firmly she continued, "Aerea's the one who attacked us." She watched his face carefully as she said this. Jareth stared back at Titania, his eyes growing larger. Aerea? Jareth sat down slowly in his seat.

Aerea was Aelhaeran's older sister. She'd always been power hungry; but what no one knew was to what lengths she would go to, to get that power. She was discovered attempting to poison Jareth at a banquet. No one knew why she'd attempted it; but trying to kill a king was a crime punishable by death. Somehow at her trial she had wormed her way out of that consequence; someone had voted against her death at The Council of Nine-a council set by the nine leaders of the Underground to pass judgment on criminals-and since every council member had to agree, she was instead banished to the Darklands.

The Darklands were a black mist-covered land bordering Oberon's kingdom, far to the south. Once you stepped foot inside, the only way to get back would be with very powerful magic. Only the very worst were sent there-Aelhaeran himself would have been banished there-but for as much harm he'd done, it was decided that he should stay where he could be found. In his own dungeon, he was forced to relive the pains he'd put his victims through, feeling their pain through their eyes, as though he had experienced those things himself. Which, ultimately, was a fate far worse then death.

Before at Aerea's trial, she had sworn that she'd return some day more powerful than ever-a Dark Queen to rule the Underground and bring those who had wronged her to her own warped sense of justice. Had she returned because of her brother's imprisonment? Or had she just become powerful enough that she could leave? If so, to bring an army with her... Spoke a great deal of how powerful she had become.

Jareth wished he'd heard Titania wrong. "Aelhaeran's sister." Jareth confirmed quietly. Titania nodded her head and pressed on, "I suspect she's here for revenge on all those who caused her brother's suffering. She's no doubt rescued him by now." Jareth went cold. 'All those who had caused his suffering', the blond king thought-and now he was out? "My sources say she's obtained Oberon's transportation ring. We both had one just in case of such a situation, but mine was being repaired, so I hadn't been wearing it. Aerea must've captured and taken Oberon's ring from him before he could use it. Oberon's known for his magic rings, and I suspect Aerea didn't want to take any chances."

The high queen gestured at Puck. "Puck was able to help me escape using his enhanced speed, and carried me away. I knew the only way to save my husband was to escape and regroup with you and possibly some of our allies; and gather enough for an army on our side, so that we could save him. But I wouldn't be surprised if Aerea comes here next with her army. With my husband removed from power, it would be easy enough for her to make her way here to the Goblin Kingdom, unhindered unless we receive aid from our allies." She felt terrible at Jareth's horrified, and now increasingly urgent expression.

He stared at the queen before him. An army-on its way here? Possibly led by the monster who had beaten, tortured, and raped his wife all those years ago-and was now a free man with a great power at his side. He'd want vengeance. Aerea had taken care of Oberon for him-and with Oberon's own transportation ring, Aelhaeran could go anywhere in seconds. And Jareth knew exactly who he'd go for next.

The king came to his feet, his hands curling to fists, and his eyes fierce. "I have to go to Leah. She's not safe in the Above by herself." Titania hurriedly stood as well, "What about your children? Leah wouldn't want you to leave them!" She said fervently. A little gentler, Titania spoke, "I want Leah back, too, but we have to be smart about this." Jareth stopped and thought rapidly in frustration. Titania was right-but something had to be done. He would go mad not doing anything to help his wife, and he said as much. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Titania." He replied desperately.

The group was silent a moment, then Puck spoke up from his chair where he'd been silent throughout their conversation. "We could watch them." The two monarchs looked at Puck. "Titania and myself, I mean. We could watch your children." The trickster explained, "Titania knows how to run a kingdom—and I can entertain your children long enough for you to bring Leah back home." He said simply-as though it were the obvious choice; and in truth it was perhaps their only choice. Do nothing, or do as Puck suggested.

Jareth met Titania's eyes and it was easy to see that they were both thinking the same thing: could they manage it? Eventually Titania agreed with the seated Puck, "Puck, that's actually a good idea." Puck glared at her indignantly, and dryly responded, "Gee, thanks, Titania..."

Jareth smiled thankfully at them, "My friends, I can never thank you enough." The goblin king's shoulders relaxed in gratitude, and then he searched his desk for things that he would need. He found the paper with the spell used to transport Leah above, and his heart thrilled at the thought of seeing her again. He folded the paper rather haphazardly and stowed it in an inner pocket of his jacket, his heart thumping excitedly.

"I'll introduce you to the children." He said, "Then I have to prepare a few things. You can have your pick of guest rooms-though I'd appreciate it if you stayed nearby to the children in case they should need anything. Across the hall will do." He opened the study door and led the two out into the hall.

The three found the children in the playroom, and after introductions were made, the goblin prince and princess couldn't wait to show their new friends the castle, at their father's suggestion. Before they did, however, Jareth stopped them with a word, and kneeled down on one knee to be at their level and gave them both very serious looks. "I'm going Above to fetch your mother, so it may be a little while before the two of us return. I don't think we'll be more than a few days." He paused, hoping that would be the case. "I expect you two to be at your best behavior for the High Queen Titania and Puck, while I'm gone. They're here for you, should you need something, or have any concerns."

Leo and Melina each looked with frightened eyes at their father. Their innocent faces had gradually paled the more he talked of leaving. They'd already lost their mother—did they really have to lose their father, too? Seeing how frightened they were, Jareth's serious appearance softened and he reached out to them. Melina rushed forward, but Leo remained where he stood. Leah's daughter flew into Jareth's arms, throwing her arms about his neck and holding him tightly. "I don't want you to go!" The girl cried as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Jareth held her close and stroked her golden blond head gently. "My little Melina," He smiled lovingly at her. The girl peeked up at him through teary eyes, and he kissed her forehead. "My little one, don't cry. I'll be back with your mother soon. Please don't worry." Melina sniffed and pulled back until they were face to face. "Promise?" She rubbed at one eye and Jareth reached up to wipe a tear away from the other. "I Promise." He promised seriously, before a gentle smile tickled one corner of his lips. Melina sniffed and nodded. She gave her father one last hug, and Jareth kissed her forehead, and then the princess slowly stepped back. Titania came to Melina's side and took her hand comfortingly, and Melina rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

The king looked to his son, and a naturally arched eyebrow became even more so when Leo folded his arms crossly and glowered at his father. The boy's mismatched eyes glittered with unshed tears and his bottom lip was lodged firmly between his teeth to stop it from trembling. He was _not_ happy—and he was _not_ going to cry. "Leo—" Jareth began soothingly, but Leo took a step back and shook his head, his bottom lip trembling despite his best efforts to keep it still. His eyelids narrowed and threatened to loose the tears behind them. Jareth's face cleared of emotion, turning almost cold—though inside he was hurt terribly by his son's refusal to say goodbye—and he stared at the boy a moment longer, his arms returning to his sides. When Leo gave no sign that he was going to change his mind, Jareth moved to stand.

"WAIT!" Leo shouted, eyes growing large and flooding with panic, and tears escaped as he rushed to his father. The boy nearly knocked Jareth onto his backside-he was going so fast. The king took a moment to regain his balance before returning the embrace, his heart easing. "I don't want you to go, either!" Leo said, and Jareth held him close before responding, "I need you to watch over your sister, Leo. Keep the both of you safe. Can you do this for me?" Leo clung to his father silently; then eventually he ducked his head as he leaned back, away from his father, swiping his sleeves over his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the boy looked up determinedly through watery eyes to meet his father's mismatched gaze with his own. Leah would've said he looked just like his father then.

Leo set his lip and nodded. "Yes, Father." Jareth smiled and kissed Leo's forehead, giving him one last hug, then came to his feet.

"Why don't you two show Titania and Puck around the castle? I'll be back soon." The children grudgingly led their two guests towards the door. "Thank you." Jareth said under his breath to the two adults and clasped his friend's hands shortly. He watched as the four filed into the hallway and began their tour. Puck energetically began asking questions to distract the little ones; and Jareth was grateful to him for it.

Once they were out of sight behind the closing door, Jareth conjured a crystal with the flick of a wrist, and twirled it once on his fingers. Then tossing it up into the air, the king vanished. 

* * *

Jareth appeared in full, black as night armor, from the foliage of the Fiery Forest, smoke and glitter from an ominous entrance-purely for theatrical purposes of course; he had to make a strong impression on this particular group-flowed before him like a rumbling storm cloud. The Fierys were all seated on the ground around a campfire, laughing and talking amongst themselves. The smoke crept up to them, and as soon as they saw it, the creatures shrieked and jumped away in terror. They remembered well the last time they saw that smoke. The monkey-bird creatures swayed on their feet warily as their king approached, his face fierce.

"Hey King...Whatchya doin' way out here?" Tall and particularly thin, the Fiery in the middle spoke. He was apparently the leader in this little troupe of dismembering acrobats. His glittering red eyes studied the king cautiously; as though he expected to get blasted limb from limb at any given moment. But Jareth wasn't there to deal out punishment a second time. He was there for a different reason entirely. "I have a task for you and your friends." The fiery's eyebrows lifted in a way that would've been comical; if it weren't for its horrible glowing red eyes. "The Labyrinth is soon to be under attack, and I need you to stop any of the enemy's troops from reaching the city." Jareth paused to let this all sink in, then finished, "By any means necessary."

The fierys stared at Jareth; just absorbing his words. Then a slow sinister grin overtook the fiery leader's face, before it spread to the others. "Well King, we're pos-o-tively jivin' to show off some of our new moves!" Jareth grimaced. "I'm sure you are. Don't forget." He warned, then the smoke fled swiftly back around the king as he tossed up a crystal. The smoke swirled upward in a spiral to encircle Jareth, and went up into a column, where the crystal seemed to be absorbing it. When the smoke disappeared, both Jareth and the crystal were gone.

The fiery leader turned sparkling red eyes to his fellows and grinned wickedly. "Well, you heard the king! We'd best get practicin'! Now who's gonna lead?" The fierys all jumped to their feet with excited howls and whoops and raised their hands to be chosen to lead. Shortly after, a grotesque form of the dance style called 'jive' ensued amongst them. 

* * *

Leah stood in front of her mirror, terribly anxious. She was going to tell Jareth her plan to stay a while longer to discover and stop the threat against her family. She wasn't happy about it, but she was determined to keep them safe. Lifting her hand with the magic ring, Leah studied it thoughtfully. She'd come up with a theory-and if she was right, she could possibly wield it and manage a spell. Would it work for her if she tried to contact Jareth? He'd mentioned using the mirrors to her before. She swallowed, 'Here goes nothing.' Sitting down on her bed, butterflies frolicked in her stomach, and she faced the mirror, staring at her reflection in determination. 'I hope this works...'

Taking a deep breath, Leah pressed her hand with the magic ring against the mirror. The glass was cold beneath her palm and she shivered. It gradually warmed and she opened her mouth. "Show me Jareth, King of the Goblins, in the Underground." The ring blazed to life and Leah winced, turning her head away. But there was no need; for it was already over. Looking cautiously back to the ring, she saw it was fluctuating between dimming and brightening, but the light wasn't overwhelming like it had initially been. The mirror rippled again, and the image showed Jareth just sitting down in the chair before the vanity in their room. 

* * *

Jareth nearly missed the chair completely when he looked up and saw Leah's face there in the mirror. She smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave. "Hey, Jareth..." Jareth retried to find his seat and this time succeeded. "Leah, how are you doing this!?" He asked, but then noticed her hand pressed to the glass; the light from the ring illuminating one side of her face with its dim white light. Leah nodded her head and her blue topaz eyes flitted to her hand, confirming his observation. "I tried using the ring with the mirror. I just added 'show me' and your name and title to the beginning of the spell, and it seems to be working well, so far." A tiny bit of pride entered her happy voice, and Jareth chuckled in amazement at her clever idea. "Yes, it does." He agreed, and Leah's familiar smile turned nervous.

"I'm getting in touch with you, because I've decided to stay a while longer." She rushed out, then winced. Jareth's smile faded but he didn't seem as upset as she'd prepared herself for-which made Leah stop and stare at him. "...Jareth?" She thought he'd be furious. But instead he was calm. Was he feeling well? Jareth's mouth turned down a bit, "That's fine." There was a beat of silence, and Leah's eyes bugged out. ''That's fine'!?' Thought the queen, dumbfounded. "...What did you say?"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "That's fine. I'll be joining you shortly, anyway." Leah's jaw dropped and he went on before she could say anything, "I was helping Titania and Puck settle in and meet the children. They arrived just a short time ago. They've offered to take care of Melina and Leo so I can come assist you." He felt it best not to mention Aelhaeran; she'd fervently insist that he stay Underground.

He'd also wait to touch on the subject of her staying Above-he wasn't going to let that happen. She'd been away long enough; and he'd bring her home, thrown over his shoulder if he had to. Even if it meant his dealing with her silent treatment; or her near-tears state. It was nonnegotiable, and she'd get over it eventually. Even so; inwardly, Jareth frowned in discomfort, and his heart ached at the thought of Leah being angry with him; and how he would have betrayed her trust. But she'd be back home where she belonged—where he could protect her-that was the important thing; and it was what his aching heart needed.

Going by Leah's expression, she was at a loss for words. She didn't appear to be able to think of anything to say. He'd covered all the bases, to her knowledge. "When will you be coming?" She finally asked. Jareth grinned, "Now-or at least after I pack a few things." He looked round at their room thoughtfully and Leah nodded, her smile returning brightly as her husband went on. "I'll finish here and then come Above after. So probably a quarter of an hour."

Leah's smile grew wider, "Great! I'll see you soon, then?" Jareth nodded, "Yes." The couple then said their temporary goodbyes and Jareth went around their room flicking his hand at several articles of clothing and things that then transported themselves, neatly folded, into a suitcase. He then stepped out onto the balcony, his bag being sorted behind him by itself.

"Lan, I need to speak with you." Jareth said to no one. Seconds later, a man with long brown hair that reached just past his shoulders, with green eyes like the hedge maze, and pale skin like the white stone of the Labyrinth, wearing a long tan sand colored robe like the dusty ground, appeared, bowing, before the king. "You called me, My King?" He spoke, and Jareth replied. "Yes. I'm leaving now to go Above and fetch Leah." Lan rose up, looking unsurprised and pleased. "At this moment, I gather? I will be glad to see my Queen again. I've missed our conversations."

Jareth nodded and smiled, equally pleased. Lan was Jareth's own creation: the personified version of the Labyrinth. It made arranging the Labyrinth a thousand times easier and was less stressful as well as less magically draining. Jareth had managed it a short time after he'd married Leah, and mere days before Melina was born. After Lan had been "born", he and Leah spent a great deal of time together discussing the Labyrinth.

They went about, excitedly adding on another garden to the one the castle already had, and talking about things in general. Jareth found it highly amusing in the beginning, but it grew to be terribly frustrating. After finding several things changed amongst the Labyrinth proper, he'd had to put his foot down and told them to check with him before making any changes to the Labyrinth. He didn't want to find out about a valley of suspended lakes; or a magic door into a land where animals could speak.

The Lion had been amused more than anything, thankfully, and not been particularly upset. He had known about it before it took place, and had greeted Leah and Lan on the other side of the door, before gently turning them away again, saying to Leah, "Not just yet, dear one. You still have many more things to do before you see me again."

Leah'd been more disappointed than Lan had been about exploring that world-he liked the Labyrinth just fine, thank you very much-and he couldn't really leave, anyway. Jareth had appeared outside the door and hurried in a panic toward it to get Leah and Lan, but they were already on their way out, to his relief. The two moved aside when Jareth stepped forward to apologize to the majestic animal. But he didn't end up speaking to The Lion at all. Instead, as soon as the two kings made eye contact from either side of the doorway; Jareth felt a peace settle over him.

Then without a word, The Lion stood from where he was sitting, turned, and walked away. The large ornate wooden door behind him swung softly closed, and promptly vanished without Jareth or Lan doing anything to it.

Jareth was just grateful he'd noticed the changes in time when a human came to rescue a sibling or whomever they'd wished away-and Jareth made Lan switch anything he'd changed back to how it was. Jareth'd still make changes himself on occasion-like recently when he'd increased the Labyrinth's defenses.

Jareth continued, "As soon as my things are ready, I'm leaving. I need you to watch over Melina and Leo and our guests. They'll need your protection-the children especially. I've taught them all I know; but they'll still need guidance." Jareth paused, "You heard my conversation with the High Queen and Puck, yes?" Lan nodded unabashedly and Jareth was unperturbed as he finished, "Good. If it ever comes to a point in the battle that the children are compromised, I want you to take them to safety, above anything else." Lan agreed seriously, "Of course, My Lord."

Finally, Jareth finished packing and retrieved the spell from his shirt's inner pocket. With one last look around him, he thought of Leah and his heart fluttered, and at last he looked to the paper. "Leah, Queen of the Goblins, The Aboveground, America-" Lan sneezed and drowned out the last words, and Jareth vanished. 

* * *

A/N: Jareth's going to see Leah, and they'll be reunited once more! Hurray!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, and I apologize. I am easily distracted by inspiration and get pulled away to other projects with little effort on inspiration's part. Anyway! I'm here, and will probably be doing a LOT of writing in the goblins series. (Yes, series. There's a third book in the making. Hush, now, it's a secret. ^_~ Not really, but it'll be full of awesomeness-and that's all I'll say, aside from the fact that I'm ridiculously excited about it.) That said, it may end up being only finished with the same characters as the original-ized version, as goblins has been on wattpad and fictionpress. (which if you haven't yet, I highly recommend reading it-I go more into depth about the nine kingdoms and their different races, etc., so IF you're interested, give it a gander and leave me a comment or review so I can improve it where it needs improving.) Now without further ado and any more book advertising, here's chapter thirteen, probably one of my favorites!

* * *

Goblins Above

Chapter Thirteen: Together Again

* * *

As soon as the mirror returned to normal, the Goblin Queen went to work distractedly tidying her apartment-she hadn't realized how cluttered it had gotten over the last few days. In her mind the countdown for when Jareth would be arriving kept her rushing about. He did so just as she was finishing in the bedroom. There was a loud 'CRACK!' that announced his presence in the living room as the air was sharply displaced to accommodate him. Leah jumped in fright at the loud sound, her heart beating wildly as she then stopped where she was-and realized what that sound meant.

Jareth

_Her_ Jareth

He was _here_—in her apartment

Her heart only beat the wilder and warmed, as she clasped her hands together tightly and pressed them against her chest above it. It seemed her heart wanted to flee from within her to find the one it belonged to. Turning toward the opened door, Leah took a shaky breath and walked slowly to the doorway separating the bedroom from the rest of the apartment, her face flushing in excitement. Jareth stood there in the middle of the living room, his back to the coffee table and couch, his bags in hand, and was just setting them down as his eyes passed around the apartment, getting a feel for the place and liking what he saw so far. It seemed a good fit for her—it appeared to be of good quality and surprisingly roomy.

She felt her stomach do a flip at the sight of him, and her heart thudded and warmed. She stood there silently a moment just to take him in; leaning against the doorframe for support. He was the same as he'd ever been—if a little tired looking—and standing there with a small smile on his face. She inhaled sharply when he saw her, and both of their hearts felt suddenly whole. For Jareth, seeing her again in person was like seeing her for the first time. She took his breath away.

"_Jareth_." She breathed, and rushed straight into her husband's waiting arms. Jareth caught his wife, and held her close. "I've missed you so much, Jareth!" Leah croaked with a trembling lip as she rested her cheek against his silk shirted chest, just taking him in. It was really hitting her that he was there-truly there-and that this wasn't just a dream. She thought he'd felt real in their shared dreams; but this was infinitely better. The queen felt complete within her king's warm embrace, and she held him all the closer for it.

Resting his cheek upon her head, Jareth didn't think he could ever feel this whole. He breathed easier with her within his arms. Leah's scent was beautifully familiar to him, and it soothed his aching heart. The entire time of their separation, he'd felt empty at the loss of his love. Now that they were together, it felt like everything was going to be alright. "Leah, my love, you've no idea how much I missed you!" He breathed in relief, and his arms tightened around her. She looked up at him, both of their eyes a little misty, and the couple shared a tender kiss. Tears slipped down Leah's cheeks, and when they eventually parted, Jareth kissed her eyelids and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, giving a tearful chuckle. Leah smiled and caressed Jareth's face, wiping away his own tears. She kissed him again gently. "How have you been?"

"A great deal better now I'm with you." He replied, initiating another kiss between them, one hand escaping to comb through her short hair at the base of her skull. Leah remembered how Jareth had looked before he saw her, and she had to agree. He did seem better now. Leah smiled widely at him as she reluctantly broke the kiss, and the clock hanging on the wall nearby chimed the hour.

Leah glanced at it, and seeing that it was almost dinner time, she asked, "Are you hungry?" Jareth shook his head solemnly in the negative, pulling her to him again. "Only for your company," He murmured, quite serious, and tucked his face down into the crook of her neck. "I want just to hold you for a while, if I could." Leah's cheeks warmed as love for this man filled her heart, and she smiled softly, her arms wrapping snugly around him, too. "Of course, my love."

They left Jareth's bags on the floor, retiring to Leah's bed for the moment. Jareth lay on his back with Leah snuggled up to his side, their legs intertwined loosely. He played with her dark hair while she held his other hand in hers. "How is your theory with your sister going?" He asked, his voice inquisitive and quiet. Leah hesitated before shaking her head. "My sister didn't remember me. I'm beginning to think it was a fluke with Kevin." Jareth's hand slowed in her hair.

"Kevin? He's the one you tried your theory on?" Leah nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember him?" Jareth hummed a 'no', so Leah explained. "He was my neighbor. He'd asked me out a couple times but I always turned him down." She shrugged dismissively and grew serious. "I don't know what to do, Jareth. I feel like I'm running in circles without an end in sight-and I'm scared." She shifted up onto her elbow and leaned against him, her forehead wrinkling in worry.

Jareth was silent, studying her. Her dark brown hair was mussed up a bit by his hand's manipulations, and he found it only added to her beauty. At last the king smiled faintly at his queen. His pale hand that'd been in her hair slipped free from the short dark curls to lay upon her cheek. Leah closed her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. "Don't worry, Leah. We'll figure everything out. Together." Leah opened her eyes and smiled gratefully at Jareth.

She lowered herself and gave him a grateful kiss. "Thank you." Jareth smiled, and Leah laid back down with her head on his chest. Jareth's smile thinned once she had. He wouldn't let her see how displeased he was with the situation-not now when they were at last together-he wanted to keep this small, happy moment going as long as possible.

In truth, Jareth wasn't happy about her desire to stay Above longer. For now, though, he'd do what he needed to, to help her. 'But,' He thought to himself. 'We can't stay here forever.' He looked at his wife. 'If it comes down to it, I'll take her home regardless of her wishes. Staying here longer may just make things harder on her. It'll be for the best to leave.' Jareth tipped his head down and kissed the top of Leah's head tenderly, and she snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around him.

It was already late when the two had laid down, so it was no surprise that they fell asleep. They slept undisturbed through the night, and in the morning Leah was the first one awake. They'd slept so well that they hadn't moved from their snuggled up position from the night before. Leah smiled lovingly at Jareth, and as she blinked herself further awake, she was amazed at how well rested she felt. She hadn't been able to sleep nearly as well without him-he was such a steady comfort-and it was difficult for her when he was gone.

Leah lay there a long time, unwilling to get up. She was beginning to doze when a quiet sound in the kitchen had her wide awake. Her heart beat furiously-had someone broken in? While contemplating this and trying to figure out what she could do, she heard the familiar little voices of her goblin guard, and exhaled silently in relief. She'd forgotten that the goblins had been sleeping on the couch last night. It had been a miracle Jareth didn't see them. But now if they woke him, they'd be in big trouble. Both for waking him, and for botching their 'secret mission'. Making a face, Leah looked up at a softly snoring Jareth and then back at the bedroom door leading to the kitchen with a grimace. Could she get up without disturbing him? Biting her lip, Leah carefully slipped out from under Jareth's arm, and disentangled their loosely tangled legs. Slowly she slid off of the bed, and went to the door.

There was a sort of shuffling sound in the kitchen going on when she opened the door and peeked out. Her shoulders sagged in exasperation. It was her goblin guard sleepily at work, preparing breakfast for themselves. Leah took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. Looking back into the bedroom, she watched Jareth's slumbering form. She'd like nothing more than to lay back down with him-but she didn't dare leave the goblins unattended. Dry oatmeal on fire came to mind and she winced. No, leaving these three to themselves was a bad idea. Sighing internally and with great regret, she tore her gaze from her husband, to the group outside her bedroom. Squeezing through the gap between the door and the frame, Leah slid the door closed with successful silence.

Spatch and Button had managed to force open a bag of frosted flakes, while Squeak was attempting the precarious task of removing a jug of milk from the refrigerator. 'Well, at least they have the necessary things for cereal-' She began to think, rather impressed. Right up until Squeak delicately set the milk off to the side, taking out instead a bottle of ketchup. He approached the other two goblins, and opening the bottle, he then proceeded to squeeze the condiment into the bag of frosted flakes. Leah cringed and half tiptoed to the kitchen. The three immediately looked up, and their little faces brightened as they grinned up at her. "We make breakfast for Queeny!" Said Squeak, quite proud of himself and his fellow guards. The other two nodded, and Leah couldn't help but to smile. The gesture was sweet, anyway.

Squeak began shaking the bottle for more ketchup, and Leah hastily took hold of it. "How about this, guys. You go back to the goblin castle and tell cook that Queeny says to give you the best breakfast ever. Then I need you to do me a favor." She instantly had their attention-if not for the breakfast comment, then for the favor one. "Stay at the castle and keep an eye on Leo and Melina-"

Punt interrupted worriedly. "-But Kingy said to keep eye on Queeny!" Here he pulled his lower eyelid down and otherwise widened it. Leah held back an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But just for today, 'keep an eye' on the Prince and Princess, alright?"

The goblins all nodded in agreement, saying. "Thanks, Queeny!" The group saluted, but before they vanished, Jareth's voice drawled from across the room by the bedroom door.

"The Goblin Queen's Guard, fall into line."

* * *

Jareth awoke to an empty bed, and for one agonizing moment, he thought perhaps he had dreamt up their whole reunion. But as he woke further he recognized the room from the previous night-though this time he was alone in the bed. Which begged the question. Where was his wife? Sitting up, Jareth stretched. He felt good! He hadn't slept well since Leah left.

Leah's whispering voice reached him through the door, and he frowned. Who was she talking to? The tone she was using suggested their children, or-. He stopped, and a squeaky voice replied to whatever Leah had said. A scowl set across his lips and he stood up, going to the door. Opening it, he stared in furious exasperation. The queen's entire goblin guard was occupying her kitchen, appearing to attempt to make her breakfast. His anger eased at this realization. If they couldn't subtly watch over her, at least they could be openly helpful. Or try to be, anyway. He winced at the ketchup-cereal combination.

The goblins all nodded to her terms, saying. "Thanks, Queeny!" They saluted, but Jareth spoke up. His voice drawled as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the doorframe with disapproval in his eyes. "The Goblin Queen's Guard, come here this instant."

It was safe to say that the goblins all paled considerably. They'd had no idea the king was there. They all stared past Leah with identical expressions of horror. "Fall into line, now." He snapped, and the goblins all scrambled around their queen to line up at the king's feet. Leah turned sideways to observe the situation, still down in a crouch. She tried to send her husband an apologetic smile, but Jareth was too cross with the goblins to let them out of his sight. "I tell you three to keep an eye on the queen, and what do you do? You raid her cupboards! Please, _please_, give me a reason why I shouldn't throw all three of you directly into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

The three goblins looked to each other in silent, terrified debate. What could they say? Leah spoke up from her crouched down position on the kitchen floor. "Actually, Corbin, they've done a pretty good job." His eyes flew up to meet hers in incredulity. Was she actually defending them?

He frowned at his wife, his eyes narrowing, and he stepped over the goblins to walk up to her. "Is that so?" The goblins all hurried over to stand around Leah as she came to her feet, and the goblin guards looked warily between the two monarchs. Leah felt a sudden strong sense of deja vu, and was reminded of their first small conversation in the goblin kingdom together. It was in her room where she'd delayed the goblins in returning to Jareth. She hummed in response, coming to her feet.

"Yes, it is. They've done their duty as best they can, and you know it." She paused, and her expression shifted. Leah raised an eyebrow with a twinkle in her eye, and the slightest upward curve of her lips. "So if you're going to punish someone, let it be me."

Jareth's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the challenge, then lowered as an accompanying smirk touched his lips when he realized what she was implying. "Hmm…" He began, pretending to look uncertain. Jareth reached out a hand to take one of Leah's, and pulled her closer with a quiet purr as his smirk grew. "Very well, my queen..." He began to snake his other arm around her waist when he heard a squeak and a yelp, accompanied by something poking his knee. The couple looked down to see Squeak and Spatch trapped between their feet. One of Squeak's horns on his helmet was poking Jareth's knee, and Leah laughed apologetically. "Sorry, guys!"

Jareth was far less apologetic, and he showed it by stepping back a pace to scowl at them. The two goblins toppled to either side, overdramatically gasping for breath as though they'd been plunged underwater and only just emerged.

"Castle. Now. I'll call you when you're needed again." The goblin's little heads bobbed up and down, and they disappeared with a 'pop!'. Once they left, Jareth growled and pulled his wife into his arms snugly with a warm smile. "Now, I believe there was something said about a punishment?" He pecked her once on the lips, and she smiled back. "Yes, I believe so." Then pulling loose from his arms, she slipped into the bedroom with a giggle, her king not far behind.

Sometime later the two showered and dressed in fresh clothes for the day. While Jareth was still getting dressed, the sweet smell of breakfast drifting through the bedroom door had his mouth positively watering. He wandered from the bedroom into the kitchen and found Leah flipping over golden brown slices of french toast on a long griddle, and singing and swaying along to the radio. To the side of the french toast, hash browns and bacon sizzled. On the stove in a small pot, homemade maple syrup kept warm.

The smells dazzled his senses and he licked his lips. It occurred to him then that he had never actually seen Leah cook before, and that made this experience entirely new and especially intimate to him. "Good morning once again, dearest." Jareth said, and his smile was both quizzically amused and adoring at the same time. Coming to stand beside her, the goblin king's eyes combed over the contents of the griddle with interest. "I didn't know you could cook." Said the king, breathing in the multiple scents.

"Good morning." Leah beamed up at him, "Yeah, my parents taught me. I'm a bit rusty, though." She looked down at the griddle and then back up at him. "I hope you like french toast, because I think I made too much..." Leah laughed, embarrassed.

Jareth grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Somehow, I think we can manage." He purred, nuzzling her neck and tickling her there with his nose. She squirmed and giggled until he placed a kiss there. Leah leaned her head back to meet his lips with her own, then told him. "Breakfast is ready, if you want to set the table, we can eat." Jareth kissed her soundly once more then nodded his head.

"Excellent! I'm starved!" Jareth then helped her set the table, she pointing to drawers and cupboards to let him know where things were. Jareth looked a little dubious when he found some paper plates, while in his search for the glass ones. "Why paper?" He asked, holding one up.

Leah looked thoughtfully at the plates from where she stood. "I think it has to do with having big parties and not enough plates to feed everyone. The same goes for cups and silverware-it's just less expensive." She shrugged.

The blonde haired man looked intrigued at this idea, and he studied the plate a little longer before chuckling. "Humans think of the most curious things." Half to himself, he muttered, "Maybe we should use these for our parties-the money spent on dish replacements alone..."

Leah grinned, a giggle escaping her lips. "Yes maybe we should, after what happened at the last party."

Jareth leveled a look at her. "You mean when you caused Prince Roulin to break several sets of dinnerware?" Leah blushed in discomfort and frowned back at Jareth. "Prince Roulin was having trouble keeping his face to himself."

"You were flirting with him!" Jareth retorted with a cheeky grin. Leah tossed her head in irritation and flipped over another slice of french toast with a smart slap. "I smiled at him! You can't honestly call a smile flirting!" Jareth shook his head with an arched eyebrow raised. "My dear, in some kingdoms, a smile, in the right setting, is a marriage proposal." Leah shifted her weight uncomfortably, and grumbled in exasperation as her face grew even darker. Some kingdoms in the Underground had such strange customs, that they still confused her-even after the last few years she'd spent memorizing them. Jareth continued. "And because of your smile, the prince broke several fine dishes in his attempt to escape your wrath, after trying to kiss you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone run so fast. It's a miracle his father knows about his son's behavior, or we might have had a very unhappy king on our hands."

Leah looked rather embarrassed, but then poked the spatula at Jareth. "If you thought I was mad, you should have seen your face before I stood up to slap him-" Jareth's eyebrows flew up in surprise, then he pursed his lips coolly when she continued. "-I thought for sure you were going to kill him!" She finished, then flipped a slice of french toast onto a plate with emphasis. Jareth gave a thinly amused chuckle, admitting. "I probably would have."

They continued on with other topics, and soon the table was set. The Goblin King and Queen enjoyed their breakfast together, talking and laughing and sharing tidbits of their food with each other. Halfway through their meal, a knock at the door sounded. Leah turned towards the living room, and Jareth tensed. "Were you expecting someone?" He asked. This being one of the rare moments alone with his wife, he had been hoping it would go on uninterrupted for a little while longer. Part of him assumed it would be much longer since they didn't have children or goblins constantly on their heels here in the Above. But based on the morning's earlier events, it was already beginning to seem impossible for them to be alone for very long.

Leah shrugged. "Maybe it's my boss Christina? She said she'd bring up some of Saturday's leftover pastries from the shop."

Jareth relaxed, and with a crooked, mischievous smile, swiped the last slice of bacon off of her plate as she stood up. "Hey!" Leah cried in indignation-though her eyes crinkled in a smile, "Rude!" Jareth just smiled seductively over the stolen strip of bacon. "Sorry love, but as they say here: 'You snooze, you lose.'" Leah stared at him in surprise, then a slow smile spread across her lips and her hooded eyelids lowered as she returned his seductive look with one of her own as she stood languidly from her chair.

Speaking softly through parted lips, she began to back out of the room. "Very well... Then I shall expect full compensation for that stolen bacon when I return, my lord." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, causing her to laugh. Leah turned to the door, and glanced over her shoulder at him. He was still staring, face flushed but jaw collected, and she laughed out-right and turned around when someone knocked on the door again. Taking ahold of the doorknob, she was still giggling when she opened it. But Leah's grin slid quickly off of her face when she saw who was at the door.

"Kevin?" The man smiled brightly at her. "Kevin-what are you doing here?" The man shrugged. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was presumptuous of me to try to kiss you, and I wanted to make it up to you." He said, holding up a bouquet of orange lilies, orange mock, and yellow and orange snapdragons. It was more than a little over the top, and an entirely absurd endeavor. Leah bristled, and glaring at the man before her, the Goblin Queen folded her arms carefully across her chest. Looking the very picture of royal fury, she bit out a cold response.

"That's nice, Kevin, but I'm not interested in your flowers or your apology." Even though she'd tried to keep herself calm, her icy voice was heavily tinged with anger, and Kevin winced. "Well-" He stopped abruptly with wide eyes as he peered over Leah's head. Leah wondered why, until the warmth of Jareth's body suddenly against her back made her jump. Her husband wrapped one arm around her waist protectively-and after her initial surprise, she felt a great deal calmer with his presence. Leah placed her hands over his, and Jareth pulled her close.

The king rested his other hand on the top corner of the door, looking over Leah's head at this strange, albeit slightly familiar, man. His throat vibrated slightly against the back of Leah's head as he spoke. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Leah's Husband." He put particular emphasis on the word 'husband' and stared the stranger down. Kevin looked between Jareth and Leah like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Swallowing, the man at the doorstep forced a smile and shifted the flowers to his other hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin." He extended his hand out to Jareth, and the king hesitated. At last he let go of the door and reached for Kevin's hand. Jareth took a firm hold and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his grip tightening until it was almost painful. Despite his attempt not to, Kevin winced, and began to feel anxious. Leah cleared her throat lightly when they didn't immediately let go, and she turned her head to try to catch a glimpse of Jareth's expression, but it was carefully cool by the time she did. Jareth released Kevin's hand. "As you can see, my wife is very much otherwise engaged. I'm afraid I'll have to be quite selfish and keep her to myself." His voice was carefully composed-almost cheerful-but Leah could feel the undertone of frost biting his words.

"Of course. Actually, I'm glad you're here." Leah's eyebrows flew up her forehead while Jareth's lowered, and he watched the stranger carefully. "I wanted to apologize to you as well for my actions." Kevin said, appearing sincere. Jareth sized Kevin up suspiciously, his eyes sharp. "Just don't let it happen again." The king said, his tone implying that it would not, in fact, happen again, if Kevin valued his life. Kevin nodded quickly. He remembered the flowers, and held them up sheepishly to Leah. "Would you take these as a peace offering? Then I'll be on my way."

Leah simply stared at him, and made no move to accept the bouquet. Jareth threw a narrow smile at the man. "I think my lady fair already declined." Kevin's expression fell into disappointment and, oddly, anxiety. "Right... Well, see you around." The man's lips turned up in what was meant to be a smile, but came across as more of a shrug of the lips-for as soon as the smile appeared-it again disappeared. Kevin looked at them a second longer, then turned and retreated down the steps at a measured pace-but he seemed upset as he disappeared from view, his hand clenched and slightly shaking around the wrapped flower stems.

Leah waited until Kevin was gone to turn her eyes to her husband. Jareth's lips were pursed thin and he tugged gently on her waist. "Come, let's inside, beloved." She nodded and they stepped back into the apartment. Jareth suddenly smiled cheekily at her, ducking his head to nip her ear with his teeth and brushing it with his lips, saying, "What was it you said earlier about 'full compensation'?" He asked, his voice lowering as his hand mimicked it and lowered to caress her abdomen, and Leah's cheeks flamed red, her eyes meeting his with a smile that sent a pleasant warmth over him. "That's right. Are you ready to compensate me for my lost bacon?" Out of sight, as he began walking them back to the kitchen, Jareth subtly flicked his hand at his side, and the locks on the apartment door clicked silently into place. Something about that man felt wrong-Jareth didn't know what-but there was definitely something there that unsettled him.

Leah's stomach suddenly growled and she went red for an entirely different reason than before. The king laughed heartily. "Yes, though perhaps after we feed your rumbling belly." He grinned at her, tickling the aforementioned belly until she giggled, wiggling free from his arm to half dance to the kitchen. She winked at him before disappearing from the doorway, towards the table. Jareth's smile vanished and without a sound he took a few long, swift steps, to the curtained window. Drawing it away a little from the window on one side, the king peered down at the street, and saw that Kevin was still down there. Jareth bristled and his jaw clenched at the sight of the man.

Was her rejection of him not clear enough? But when Kevin turned toward the building, his expression twisted in fear, Jareth's brow wrinkled in question. What cause had he to be afraid? The dark haired man below had a cell phone out, and he was biting his lip, sending glances to the flowers he'd set on the hood of his car. Jareth frowned, and he would've stayed to observe further, but Leah called to him. After one last hard look at Kevin, the king returned to his unsuspecting queen with a smile. All the while, a touch of worry was growing in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Chapter thirteen, after what feels like ages! I apologize for not getting it out sooner-and honestly I thought I had posted it already a while ago. Well, I'll start working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
